


100 ways to say I love you to someone you're supposed to hate.

by SataNyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, AU, Angst, Asshole boyfriends, Breakup, Canon, Canon Divergent, Character Death, Cheating, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Marrage, Memory Loss, Muggle world, Other, Porn, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Suicide Notes, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompts, all of the freaking above, angst is what im good at im sorry, im going to write all of them, memory recovery, not graphic death, not in detail suicide, porn with no plot, tags will be added as fics are posted, they visit the muggle world, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 29,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: Tumblr list of 100 ways to say I love you.Pairing: Flintwood.Just a whole lot of little ficlets about these two I'm taking on myself to write because I have feelings about them alright? Feel free to hit me up on tumblr so we can scream about them together :)





	1. Come here. Let me fix it.

Olivers hand was pinched around Marcus' chin. "Will you stop moving!" He snapped.

The snarl that was directed at him just let more blood drop down his hand.

Marcus all but tried to shove Oliver right out of his lap to get away from the hand and wand. "Just leave it Ollie-"

"No shut up and let me mend your fucking mouth. What did you even do?"

A grunt and Marcus let his head fall against the back of the couch with a huff.

A pointed pinch of the Slytherins cheek had him narrowing his eyes and pouting (and the pout was adorable with his lips swollen not that Oliver would dare say it now) up at his boyfriend.

A few ticks later and Marcus just sagged back and swiped as his bloody mouth himself before grabbing Oliver's wrists and pulling them away. "I already said it was nothing."

"You're the worst just...uhg just _**come here. Let me fix it.**_ ” This time he used his eyes to his advantage and staring at into his boyfriends he could tell damn well it was working.

A quickly whispered spell and the swelling went down as the bleeding was stopped. "You're going to tell me sooner or later." He insisted.

Only Marcus shook his head. "No need to talk about it when I already took care of it. Just shit in the locker rooms."

Oliver just snorted before pressing a quick kiss to the others cheek. "If you say so."


	2. Can I kiss you?

_**“Can I kiss you?”** _

Oliver was pressed against the wall between lockers in the quidditch room. Looking up with the widest eyes Marcus ever seen.

"What?" Alright the Gryffindor had reason to ask.

Marcus didn't make a sound as he glanced from honey brown eyes to the keepers lips and back again.

Watching the other captain blush bright enough to match his stupid robes colors kind of made this worth it.

The seconds passing seemed to drag on while they stared at each other.

A punched out sound and Oliver practically lunged at Marcus until they were kissing. Hands fumbling over each other their teeth clicked as they tried to push closer together in a flurry.

Falling back against the wall and Oliver panted for breath the look of shock obvious. "You're a prat."

Marcus pressed his forhead to the others shoulder and snorted. "Yea." He couldn't exactly disagree, but he couldn't exactly stop his smiling either.

A tug of his hair and Marcus looked up and smirked to himself when he tuned in to what the other said.

"Kiss me again,"


	3. You can tell me anything.

Both of them had been on edge this last year. The war was hitting full force now and seeing each other was becoming scarcer and scarcer. Every time shorter and more frightening than the last.

"Oliver,  **you can tell me anything**.” Marcus pleaded then. Hands reaching out to twist his fingers into his boyfriends.

Oliver tried weakly to pull them away. "I lied to you, I can't just run away Flint!"

Marcus grabbed the hair at the back of Oliver's neck and pulled him until their foreheads were pressed together.

"You think I didn't know that would happen?" Despite how sad he sounded he had a small smile as he looked down at his partner. "I made you promise to stay safe not out of the thick of it. Fucks sake I know you better than that."

The shorter just let out a sob before lurching forward and clinging to his boyfriend. Only to have arms wrap and squeeze around him.

They swayed for a moment before Marcus tilted Oliver's head up. "I mean it, you can tell me anything Olli."


	4. I dreamt about you last night

Oliver sat hunched over the little table in the kitchen of his flat. His knee jumping with nerves as he stared at the pages of the journal he should be writing in. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and he sighed through his nose before scratching ink into the page.

_“I dreamt about you last night. It's been months and this is supposed to help according to Luna. I know you always thought she was out of her mind but I figured I would give it a shot._

_You_ would have _liked the dream. We were playing a pick-up match in the fields. I know they were your favorite place, you were winning too. Coulda sworn I'd be riddled with the bruises you left_ on _me but then I woke_ up.

_It's getting harder to remember you're gone. I'm sleeping more because the dreams keep happening and I can't help it. Others are starting to notice. I'm always tired despite it all."_

A sharp inhale and Oliver blinked enough to have the last few tears slide down his face. He was quick to shove the journal away and watched with pained eyes as the ink seeped into the pages. No one knew he tried to write to get it out his system. He refused to take up drinking though and he couldn't exactly talk to anyone about someone they thought a traitor.

A hiccup of a sound and the keeper was once again burying his head in his arms over the table. Silent sobs wracking his body. Through the doorway, a picture showed two boys twisted around each other. Then on a side table a paper with 5 mugshots of 'blood traitors' that were found and executed printed across the headline dated 3 months prior.


	5. Here, drink this. You’ll feel better

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." Oliver groaned and Marcus couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he held out the offered potion.

"C'mon you know you need it for the hangover you feel." A grunt and Olivers hair was sticking in every direction when he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Why am I even up this early?" "It's two Olli.." A flinch at the correction and Oliver rolled onto his back and reached for the potion.

"You'd think you'd have expected this after the celebrating that happened last night."

Oliver coughed on his last swallow before sitting up with a lurch and twisting to stare at Marcus. Who prooved to be no help as he just sat there smiling.

"Oh my god...." A hushed tone and Marcus laughed while Oliver's memory seemed to clear up.

"Oh MY GOD!" A shout and Oliver launched himself at Marcus who just laughed as they hugged.

"Congrats on the cup, you earned it didn't ya."


	6. Close your eyes and hold out your hands

_**"Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”**_ Marcus barely settled from apperating when he stilled and instantly tensed.

"Marcus!" Oliver pleaded from the other side of the doorway with his head poking in from the kitchen. "Please close your eyes and hold out your hands otherwise it won't be a surprise!"

A huff and "Fine Wood." He closed his eyes and placed his hands' palm up and cupped together in front of him. A shuffle and a weird huffing sound and he heard the Keeper walk up to him.

Only to have his eyes pop open and go wide as the furry mass of wriggling he now clutched to in the most awkward way to keep the puppy from falling.

"What the hell?!"

"Surprise?" Oliver tried innocently before darting forward and kissing his cheek. "His names Bludger, and he's definitely ours. Also, make sure to put your shoes away I'm not sure how often repairo will work with 'em teething."


	7. One more chapter

Oliver squinted his eyes as he tried to take in what he was seeing. Marcus Flint hunched over a back table in the library with his nose in a book and the most frustrated look on his stupid face and the cutest freaking pout Oliver will never admit to liking the look of.

"Madam Pince said-"

 _ **"One more chapter."**_ Marcus' instant cut off had Oliver spluttering before the Gryffindor captain walked up and pushed as Marcus' shoulder. "Oi, we got to get out of here, just borrow the thing."

The Slytherins steel eyes snapped up and over to his then and the other sneered.

"No thanks," Was all the taller captain said before walking away after harshly slamming his shoulder into Olivers.

A curse from the scott and he curiously flipped the book closed to see the title and blinked before turning heel and speeding after Flint.

"How do you of all people not own a copy of the Quidditch rules and regulations?! What kind of captains doesn't-"


	8. Go back to sleep.

Marcus laid there for what had to be hours? Seconds? Forever? He couldn't take his eyes off Oliver fucking Woods face, though.

Just out of school a few years and this stupid _war had to ruin everything._ A sharp inhale and he rolled back and over the side of the bed feet first. Only to pause and look back over his shoulder to stare again.

He blinked a few times when Oliver's hand came out to wrap loosely around his wrist with a sleep riddled murmur.

Hunching down Marcus pressed a lingering feather light kiss to his cheek before reassuring him “ _ **Go back to sleep**_. I'll be back” and staying there until the other stilled.

Another deep breath and the former Slytherin steeled himself before creeping out of bed and accisioing a packed back and apparating away.


	9. I’ll still be here when you’re ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Go back to sleep"

The snap of Marcus apparating away had Oliver blinking tear soaked eyes open.

He hadn't been able to sleep right for the last few nights knowing something was up. Instead, he was left with no word or reason. Oliver knew, though. Had known since the papers started getting worse and worse.

A quiet hiccup of a sound and he barely croaked out “ _ **I’ll still be here when you’re ready**_.” before rolling to bury his face in Marcus' still warm pillow and screaming until he couldn't anymore.

_This war was ruining everything._


	10. Can I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be read as a continuation for chapter 5 or the finale to chapter 9-10. Enjoy the random fluff lol.

The charity ball was definitely something they needed. Something the world needed now that Voldemort was dead and done with.

He was there when he was put into the ground to be sure of it himself really. Oliver was far from being happy though. It wasn't the same without Flint being the snarky son of a bitch he had been at these types of things.

A sharp breath and he blinked a few times to clear his head and looked around at the people mingling, eating and dancing. It was a new start. People everywhere were donating time and money and anything else they could to try and repair what had been ruined.

So much had been ruined too. A glance at the glass of soda in hand and his nose pinched up in distaste. The whole thing was a mess even if they were trying to fix it. At least in his eyes. Which was bitter if he thought about it but he didn't want to think about it damnit.

A sigh and he turned to put his glass on a table to be picked up or spelled away by the staff only to have his wrist caught and pulled to twist him around. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips the minute he looked up into steel eyes that were so very familiar.

Oliver couldn't even tell you if he made a sound of not as Marcus Flint tugged him close by the wrist and wrapped an arm around his waist only to whisper _**"Can I have this dance?"**_ in a voice that was rougher then Oliver remembered.

Maybe it was shock that let Oliver be guided onto the dance floor with no protest. It was definitely shock that had him stay silent while Marcus spoke in hushed whispers right in his ear about what he did while he was away.

Oliver was so shocked he didn't notice the songs play on as they swayed in some sort of pattern he wasn't paying attention to while Marcus led. Marcus who wasn't dead somewhere unknown, who wasn't on the run, Marcus who was so very much alive whispering about how he wished they could have stayed on the quidditch field at Hogwarts forever instead of having to do what he had to do while he was away.

No one could bring it upon themselves to get the two to separate from each other as they danced. Despite Flint's dark rimmed eyes and Oliver's messy hair despite the effort, he put into dressing for the event. They both looked so happy with their foreheads pressed together with hands holding tight to whatever they could hold. 


	11. I want you to be happy.

_**“I want you to be happy.”**_ Marcus pleaded as he held onto Oliver's hands in his. The look of stubborn fury was a tell tale sign of how this would be taken. He had wanted to end this without a fight but were they really good at anything else?

"No Marcus you want to walk out! You PROMISED!" Oliver all but spat the last word at him and Marcus knew he flinched but he looked the other in the eye like he deserved none the less.

"Do you realize what they'll do to you once they find out!" He snapped. "I refused the mark, I denounced them and now my ugly mug is half over London and you know what people are doing. Especially to people like me!" To Slytherins everywhere that people thought were traitors on both sides of the war. Blood traitors if you asked Voldemort's Followers and no good snakes to the rebels. If they ever found out about Oliver trying to keep him safe?

Marcus felt a full body chill shudder down his spine at the thought but Oliver was having none of it and actually tackled him back onto the floor with a wordless snarl. "No!" was shouted amongst the short scrap of hands and knees flying everywhere and the old Gryffindor actually managed to pin Marcus flat on back all the while bearing his teeth in seething rage.

It was enough to have Marcus freeze where he lay. "Oliver.." This time his voice cracked and he saw his vision swim frustrated more than anything.

Oliver wouldn't have it, though. With one hand still wrapped around the wand wrist, he used the other to tilt Marcus' face up to press a surprisingly gentle kiss. "I won't lose you and if you think I'm letting you out of my sight for a second so I can be happy and delusional you have another thing coming Flint."


	12. There is enough room for the both of us.

Ripping open the cabin door open and Oliver jerked up from his lounging across the seat he had claimed as his own for his final ride out of Hogwarts.

Eyes going wide and he looked up at Flint in shock. For once the other teen's face wasn't twisted into his mocking smirk and he actually looked normal. Cheeks going pink and he cleared his throat before dipping his gaze down the others form as a cheap distraction from being watched back.

"There goes that then," Flint quipped before he tugged at the sleeve of his robe and went to turn on his heels.

“ _ **T** **here is enough room for both of**_ us, ** _”_ ** Oliver commented before swallowing air and looking out of the window. Completely ignoring the fact there was no moving scenery. He could blame it on feeling nostalgic.

"Wood," Flint all but drawled as he looked back into the cabin with an arched eyebrow. He must have seen something because Oliver swore all of a sudden those eyes had a glint to them and he wasn't quite sure what that meant as he walked in and closed the door behind them. "Hogwarts didn't have enough room for the both of us across all the grounds."

And when Oliver looked over and locked his gaze with the other's he wasn't sure if it was the train lurching forward or something golting through him that had a smile stretch across his face.

 


	13. It brings out your eyes.

Marcus just stayed sitting at the island in the flats kitchen. His face shut down of any emotion while he stared at the large window looking outside.

Both hands were clasped across his mouth while he leant his elbows on the table. Bracing himself more and more as Oliver just stared from the doorway to the den longer and longer. Oliver wasn't looking at Flint though.

No, Wood was burning holes with his gaze into the freshly raised skin of Flint's left forearm and it was the heaviest feeling Flint ever felt.

When the other finally pushed off the doorway his voice was as empty as Marcus' expression. As he said the last thing Marcus would ever hear from him.

"At least _**it brings out your eyes."**_


	14. Wow

"Wow." It had to be the softest word Marcus had ever heard as he watched Oliver go wide-eyed at their new backyard.

Gaze full of wonder and he actually felt pretty proud of himself for keeping this the surprise it was.

The other wizard had no idea all this property was actually theirs to do with as they pleased.

Marcus was just very good at knowing what Oliver liked and the regulation sized quidditch pitch gleamed with the magic freshly cast to summon it into view was exactly the best thing.

"Knew you would like it. You're the only one cra-oompf!" Whatever he was going to say was stolen away with a kiss.


	15. We'll figure it out

Oliver never moved as fast as he did unless he was trying to block something. A shot, an attack, he was a keeper for a reason.

The image of Flint's woodpecker Patronus soaring into his teams practice pitch. Screeching that there was an attack in Marcus' voice was something Oliver never wanted to see and the jolt it sent through him he would remember until he died.

Apparating into the field and he was wide eyed at the destruction left in the wake. The silence blanketed everything in the pitch and beyond it into an eerie void. Save for the pops of others from his team having followed him to help and guard in any way they could just in case they lay in wait.

"FLINT!" A shout and a moment later the Patronus was back and racing towards the collapsed side in a blue of silvery determination. Wood was sure to run right behind it until he was ducking under the debris to find a small clove of space. A hiccuping ball of trembling wizard curled up and pressed into the corner with his game uniform torn in all sorts of ways that made Oliver's chest seized at the sight.

"Marcus!" Oliver started only to have Flint jerk up with teary eyes and a yell of "Don't come any closer!" A wheeze on the other's behalf and the keeper could have sworn his heart broke at the sound, not understanding.

Tense moment and he inched his way closer palms outstretched wanting to help. Only to stop when he realized the other was clawing at his arm while tears started to trail down his face.

"D-don't" Flint pleaded on deaf ears while he scratched at the brand now turning black on his arm. A mantra of "I didn't want this. I didn't want this." begun to be repeated while his other hand slowly started to get covered in the blood from the flesh he was trying to rid from his body.

Oliver lurched then once the shock of what he was looking at sunk in. "W-what happened? Who did this? Marcus talk to me love, please." He pleaded then while gripping the wrist of the other and keeping the two arms separated. His heart broke all over again when he got the answer.

"My Father...he was here and he made sure I knew...Olli I didn't want this I do NOT want this I swear! I never-"

Arms pulling the other into a tight hug and he just took slow deep breaths while shaking his head and repeating his own mantra as the other sobbed gripping him in return.

"We'll figure it out. Shh shh, we'll figure it out."


	16. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.

Marcus had one hand clenched on the steering wheel and the other reaching back landing a punch on his best friends leg. Adrian just cackled while trying to press against the far side to get away from his reach.

"Flint!" he shouted before pointing ahead. "Watch the road before you get us killed!"

"Keep going Pucey and I'll strap you to the roof!" the old captain all but snarled.

Higg's was at least smart enough to keep his mouth shut in the passenger seat instead of cackling like he wanted to.

A solid swerve of the car and the navigation system lit up with an incoming phone call causing all three to settle down while Marcus answered it.

"What is going on that you're driving damn near all over the road?" Oliver's tone was so very unamused and Marcus actually huffed before rolling his eyes.

"Nothin' just Adrian being a right shit." Marcus supplied while Adrian let out an insulted "Hey!" Causing Marcus to whip around and swing for him again.

The swerve this time had Oliver shouting into the phone.

"Pull over! Lord almighty Flint I swear I'm-" He was cut off when Angelina's voice carried through instead.

"Please just take Wood, he's been complaining about your driving for the past fifteen. We're tired of it." Flint and the other two just looked at each other with bitter glances as the Weasley twins joined in with their own agreement causing a bit of a shouting match in their car.

"Listen, Marcus just let me drive for a while. We're supposed to switch it up anyway." Oliver spoke again.

Another glance to his right and to the mirror let the leading trio decide one solid thing.

"No." was chorused from all of them before Marcus hung up and hit the gas. 


	17. It reminds me of you.

Marcus stood to the side of the pitch and watched with razor sharp eyes as the group of children zipped around on their brooms.

On the far end a familiar head of dark brown curls bobbed as Faith stared at the others zipping around. Her grin lopsided as she waved and shouted at her friends. Bossy as always yet still loved. It was a trait she got from her father surely.

Higher from the ground was her twin sister screeching orders as her own mass of curls sprung from her hair tie. Rebellious more than anything else Marcus could ever think of.

The game was slow but it was so very important to his girls. He would forever be glad he didn't miss it.

Crossing his arms across his chest and he glanced down at the watch that weighed heavy on his wrist. Oliver had gotten it for him years ago. On their third anniversary to be exact. The hands had three extra with specifics points written on the face. Three of the hands read 'safe'.

His vision blurred as he disappeared into a memory for a few fleeting moments. A shout from one of his girls and he jerked his eyes up back into the game onto to see Hope zipping past with her eyes on a slowed snitch fluttering about.

Rubbing at his stubble covered chin with a huff and he glanced up to the sky and mumbled a small 'They remind me of you." under his breath before the action reeled him right back into the match.

Marcus let the knowledge that Oliver would be so proud warm him as he stayed and watched with the other sets of parents mingling around him.


	18. No no. It's my treat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just straight up fucking porn.

Oliver let out a punched out mewl when his back hit the wall just inside their doorway.

"Marcus-" He didn't even recognize his own voice with how breathy it was. Then again he didn't exactly recognize the way Marcus was acting either. A flutter of his eyes and he let his head fall back with a thump. The shock and the suddenness to say was unexpected.

With his boyfriend pressed flush against him from chest to knees it was hard to move. Usually, Marcus was the more subdued but tonight he was just.

A twitch of his hips and he pressed into the hand sliding the zipper of his jeans down. "Marcus-" He tried again only to have that mouth let go of his neck with a wet sound and a sharp bite before kissing him quiet.

Oliver lost himself in it. Marcus hands dragging over him, lips and tongue pressing against his own. Every time he tried to use his hands Flint had a way of stopping him short and keeping him there pressed against the wall doing nothing in return. If it wasn't for the intense heat coiling low in his belly he would be absolutely offended at the treatment.

As it was, he just gulped in a few breaths while another louder 'thud' sounded. A few blinks and his vision swam before he looked down and right into that sinful gaze. He tensed up and stood straighter than usual as he watched and felt his prick disappear into kiss swollen lips.

"Oh." He felt as if he swallowed sand and his eyes went hooded while he watched his boyfriend work him closer and closer to a very quick end.

Reaching out he ignored the tremble in his fingers and twisted them into black hair. The groan that vibrated around him left him cursing "Fucking christ...Marcus-"

A lewd pop and the shine of tears in Marcus' eyes from having Oliver in his throat was matched only by the spit shining on his lips. "Olli, no." Recoiling then and Flint's own hand shot out and made sure Oliver kept his hold on his hair. All the while his lips stretched into a wicked grin as he looked up while he kneeled before him.

"It's my treat." a wink and Oliver was swallowed down again. He had no idea what to do with that other then groan and try to keep the thrusts he couldn't stop as small as possible. Only for another punched out moan to vibrate over his dick and for Marcus to just melt in his hands while his tongue pressed and dragged along the underside.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he could say with his jaw dropped open the way it was and a few slow thrusts later met with no resistance had his fist tightening in black hair. All the while Marcus kept his fucking eyes looking up at Oliver with a glint in them that just meant trouble.

"Fuck." Another curse and he hunched forward then and panted for breath while he tried to make this last as long as it could. Only Marcus was a prick no matter what and the feel of his throat working around the head of his cock had Oliver clenching his teeth and hissing as he finished while Marcus hummed and swallowed everything with a smirk on his face.

"What in the hell." Oliver practically wheezed as he swayed on his feet. Flint just stood and kissed him something filthy before grinning and wrapping his arms around Oliver's neck.

"To think I'm just getting started."

Oliver figured he would have to win the cup more often if this was the treatment he would get. 


	19. I saved a piece for you.

Marcus' head was spinning as he stood amongst the gaggle of fans that had pressed in around him. By now he had lost track of the drinks handed to him. Instead, he soaked up the attention and praise they were lavishing.

It had been a close game for the Magpies but that didn't stop him or the team. That last shot before the snitch was caught had made all the difference, though. As he stood in the corner of the bar with fans and teammates alike ranting about it he let himself enjoy this.

Enjoy it he did. He didn't notice his arm sank around some birds shoulders as he swayed on his feet. Lips pressed into a wide smirk as he looked at whoever it was he was paying attention to speak. You'll catch the random "Cheers!" From him every time his glass was topped off or replaced. Not that he needed more drink but a happy Flint was a rare thing in public so they kept it up.

Kept it up enough for Oliver to stay standing way off to the side taking in the scene before him with a stunted bitter look on his face. Then again he showed up all the way here just to catch Marcus with an arm around some randoms shoulders while others pawed at him.

It wasn't until another of Marcus' teammates spotted him and shouted a giddy "Wood! Mate, you made it!" That Marcus seemed to finally stand straight and still on his feet.

"Babe-" a quick sneer at the girl he had been leaning on and Oliver would never admit to being happy to have Marcus stunt someone so easily before him. "Having fun getting bits of attention to and from everyone then?" Alright, Oliver might be a bit salty over it. Even if he knew logically Marcus didn't do anything wrong per-say.

Even drunk Flint must have picked up on it as his face softened only when he was in arms reach and wrapping around Oliver himself. A hum from his drunkard of a boyfriend and Oliver would swear he didn't hear the oaf mumble 'I saved a piece for you." into his shoulder before they apparated away. 


	20. I picked these for you

"I picked these for you." Marcus said to the left. Oliver just frowned before rolling onto his back and looking up just in time to get blades of grass sprinkled in his face.

A splutter from him and he couldn't say much about it as Marcus laughed while he leaned over him for a kiss. 


	21. I’m sorry for your loss

The sound of the rip seemed to echo in and through the house. Causing both of them to freeze up and just eye each other.

Oliver had a look of fear combined with mortification while Marcus seemed to be balanced on the edge of a blade not knowing how to react.

Just a few ticks from the clock in the living room and their gazes migrated down to stare at the now torn neck of Oliver's quidditch robes torn down to the sleeve which was bunched in Marcus' fist.

Clearing his throat Marcus just leaned forward and trailed his nose up Oliver's jaw and bit the patch of skin just under his ear before murmuring "I'm sorry for your loss." before biting down.

A jolt and Oliver gulped before nodding his head with a "Yea ok." before pushing his boyfriend back against the wall and kissing him soundly.

They could fix the robes later.


	22. Sorry I'm late.

Some reunion. Oliver was bitter as he stood with long time and old school friends. The bar & inn had been chosen because really he didn't think anyone in his year wanted something fancy. A look at a few of the women mingling with their life partners and he amended that at least for the most part none of them wanted anything fancy.

Everyone was paired off though even if they did migrate to old school clicks and groups. With a glance around to see his old team still paired off, he still felt that furl of embarrassment.   
Could it be counted as being stood up if he knew this might be happening? Probably not but he was still peeved about it none the less.

"So Wood still focused on quidditch?" Fred asked while swirling a very bright drink in his hand.

A snort and Oliver shook his head. "You'd be surprised my brain works in two directions lately. Three if you count family."

George was quick to slide over with his arm around Angelina Johnson. Who was now also looking at him expectantly. "Oooh do tell what's distracted the good captain from his one true love?"

They had lost touch years ago so Oliver took it with a grain of salt. They kind of had no idea what he had been up to other then what was said in a few owls and in the papers. He had a smile flash then as he ducked his head. Sure he was a bit bitter over the fact he was stuck here alone but he loved his idiot much the same as ever.

"Well you aren't wrong but I been living in the new flat I bought with-"

"Is that Marcus Flint?" Cho pipped up as she stepped over to Angelina to elbow her pointedly.

"Didn't think he'd actually show up." "Didn't the Magpies have a match tonight?" "Think they lost?" "Don't know it was against-"

Whatever they were saying was lost on Oliver as he stood straighter and grinned wider. Marcus was in a button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and jeans that if they were alone would have Oliver thanking whatever god that decided to grace this world with Marcus' thighs and ass. He was also nodding at old schoolmates while he wound through and straight over to them.

"Why's he coming this way?" Cho asked before glancing at the other four. "What." Was chorused from the twins as she stood straighter themselves.

Oliver just raised an arm as Marcus stepped over and flashed a closed lip smile at the others before turning and pressing a kiss to Oliver's cheek while he slid into his side. "Sorry, I'm late."

The blank looks as the other stared at the two of them as well as the lull that seemed to take over the rest of the party had both Oliver and Marcus stiffening.

"What?" Marcus all but barked the word as his look turned into an icy glare. Oliver just laughed before squeezing the shoulder his hand was resting on.

"Wait, did you not know we were dating? Wasn't it in the Quibbler?" 


	23. I made your favorite.

Oliver sat on the arm of the couch and looked down at Marcus with a small smile. The mug in his hands steaming up while he twirled the spoon through it.

"Stop staring," Flint grunted before rolling as much as he could to hide his face in the back of the couch.

"C'mon. I made your favorite. Earl Grey yea?" Another grunt and his smile widened when steel gray eyes peeked back up at him. 


	24. I'll walk you home.

Oliver was shouting along with everyone else in the bar as the replay of the Quidditch world cup replayed. To think that was him up there playing keeper. Doing what he always wanted to do. He'd say his throat was sore but he had been drinking enough firewhiskey to not feel much of anything.

Turning he smiled at his 'date' and threw an arm around Flints shoulders pulling him close. Marcus being such a good sport stumbled and scowled looking up through his eyelashes. The move had Oliver inhaling sharply then holding his breath because oh.

They stared at each other before Marcus put his hands on both of Olivers hips and pushed him a half step away. "You're drunk Wood."

"Yea, it's the whole point of comin to the pub after winning," The eye roll for his sass was completely unappreciated.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." 


	25. It's not heavy. I'm stronger then I look.

Oliver was cursing under his breath as he struggled to pull the trunk of Quidditch balls from the top of the lockers. He was supposed to be on the pitch maybe fifteen minutes ago and he'd been dumb enough to leave his wand out there with his official robes as well.

The door opening behind him had the teen spinning on his heel wide-eyed. Only to relax at seeing Marcus. "Got tired of waiting already?" He questioned only to grin at the pout it caused on the others face.

"C'mon you want the pick up match or not Olli?" A shrug from Oliver and he waved at the trunk. "Can't exactly reach it to bring it out."

Of course Marcus just rolled his eyes. When has he never responded with sass. Oliver just frowned and stepped to the side when Flint came closer though. A strangled sound from Oliver had Marcus looking over pausing mid-stretch. "What? It's not like it's heavy." Was all he said before he curled fingers just under the edge and tugged it over and down until he was able to grab it with both hands.

Oliver tried to help but Marcus was quick to step back with it balanced on his shoulder. "I'm stronger then I look Wood." Or course the cold words were matched by the same oaf reaching out to hold Olivers hand as they walked out so he'd be nice about it this time. 


	26. Call me when you get home.

Marcus just stared at the wall he had been imprisoned in for the past four years, eleven months, one week and three days. He knows because he had kept count. He absolutely hated every second here for things he had no guilt of doing. The hatred was real but he swore to never act on it. It was the only way things would be fucking fixed even if he was cheated out of all the time imprisoned.

There would be compensation of course but he couldn't think of anything but Oliver's face from the other day. It had been so long and the shit finally decided to come visit him. The apologies were to be expected. Malfoy had done his part though even if others fought him tooth and nail the entire time. Five years was better than ten. Getting out now was better than killing himself.

A deep breath and he just shut his eyes and thought of flying. Thought of Oliver next to him. Thought about getting back on his damn team if he was still somewhat good at the sport he loved. He let himself do something he hadn't bothered with in years and actually hoped for a future again.

Most importantly he thought of Oliver's eyes shining when he had said "Call me when you get home."


	27. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!

  
Marcus was storming through the hallways of Hogwarts. Dinner had let out and he was on a mission. He would make it a personal goal to find and strangle Oliver Wood. The git had the audacity to make eye contact when he had entered the Great Hall only to turn on his heel and practically run out. So he knew exactly what Marcus head and fucking ran. But Slytherins are supposed to be the cowards.

A scoff and he turned a corner only to have hands fly out of the first classroom and yank him in. The spread of robes behind him had them both fumbling before settling on their feet while Oliver pulled the door closed. Only to turn and have Marcus' wand pressing into the tip of his nose. The cross-eyed look would be cute but again Marcus wasn't to kill him.

"Fancy a guess on what I heard at dinner?" Steel eyes were cold and sharp as he took in the dry swallow the other had before he locked eyes with him. The Bambi look wouldn't do shit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Flew out of the prats mouth while he held his hands out palm up. As if he were the innocent one here.

"Could of sworn I heard the younger years talking bout how the quidditch captains the Gryffindor's own walking blowjob. So please do tell what your take on it is Oliver. Also, who were you talking to because I'll obliviate them next." As he spoke he could feel his breathing get heavier with how angry he felt.

"W-what? No! Marcus that isn't what I said at all. The twins just said something bout setting me up with something other than quidditch and I wasn't even paying attention and didn't realize till Percy elbowed me that I said 'no need since I was dating you.'"

**_CRACK_ **

Oliver practically flew back first into the door while his head whipped to the side wide-eyed. Marcus just cursed and started pacing. The desks that were now burnt and shattered lay recklessly across the side of the classroom.

"Marcus-" "Damn you Wood! No one was supposed to find out- we had an agreement! You can't just decide to prattle on about it, now people know!" Another curse and the Slytherin shoved his wand back up his sleeve with a scowl.

Oliver was the one that scoffed now. "Like I give a damn."

Flint snarled then. "Of course you don't you can do no wrong! This will get back to my parents though and I can't exactly get onto the Magpies if I'm homeless, can I? Forget about if everyone figures out I'm fucking bent with you!"

As soon as the words were said the silence settled over them. Both wide-eyed and shocked on both of their faces as they let that sink in. 


	28. You can have half.

Angelina and Katie was whispering amongst themselves while Fred and George hung back from the door. They knew this had been coming for weeks nay months and the girls were in a right tizzy over it.

Oliver opened the door with a grin though that had all four of them stilling. Oh, he was happy. A glance and you could see it.

"G'day Captain!" Fred called out before Oliver started shuffling them into the flat.

"So where is the little ms of the house, and the new baby?" George teased only to have Angelina sock him in the shoulder with a very solid fist.

"Open your eyes, Weasley! Harry, how are you? Is this her?" The rush of questions from Katie shushed the rest of them for a moment as they took in the sight of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting on the sofa while Harry held a mass of pink blanket that has two little fists reaching out of it.

"Aye, that there is Faith." Oliver supplied while he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway with that dazed wide-eyed look of utter joy again. "Marcus is inside taking a break since-"

Whatever he was going to say got ignored as everyone cooed at the sound of Faith screeching thanks to her catch of shirt she clamped in her hands and yanked.

"Oh, she's so precious!" Angelina stage whispered while she plopped in her seat. "I just want to hug her to bits," Katie just half sat on top of Angelina as she whined with grabby hands out towards Faith.

Only Marcus' snort kind of broke the moment as he all but stalked back into the living room. The flailing bundle of periwinkle silent in its wiggles as the old Slytherin Captain deposited her into Angelina/Katie's arms with a gruff "Here, You can have half. Her name is Hope."

The silence lasted only enough for the two babies to babble at the respective adults holding them for a moment.

"You have twins?!" "There's another set!" "Are they identical?" "Think we can teach them everything we know?" "There's plenty of perks for twins!" "They say twins show magic use early have they yet?" "Are you able to tell them apart yet?"

Marcus just slunk back until he was able to put an arm across Oliver's shoulders. Oliver just shook his head and started talking to his friends. The girls happily screaming and putting in their own effort to answer all the questions. 


	29. I'll wait

Higgs, Pucey, and Flint were taking up the one usable stair case as they stood there tossing charmed pieces of parchment between one another. The staircase was always interesting for this sort of thing; considering it seemed to play along if the game lasted long enough. It made sense there were other students milling about to watch.

Oliver just leaned against a banister against better judgment and lazily watched the other quidditch captain.

"Got something in your way Wood?" Marcus' voice had Oliver's chocolate eyes snapping up from the other teen's ass to his eyes almost guilty. Only to have him smile lazily and shrug.

The Slytherin just took a few steps down with a sneer on his face only for his face to go pink at Oliver's comment.

"The view ain't bad so. I'll wait." Percey was quick to elbow him before storming ahead while Marcus turned on his heel and flung the balled up parchment at Higgs' head. 


	30. Is this okay?

Marcus was panting into the sheets as he tried to keep his body lax. His one hand was wrapped around the wrist of the arm propping up the body behind him. While the other fisted sheets despite the tearing they had heard earlier.

"Is this okay?" Accent always thickest when they were like this and Marcus shuddered at the question before nodding and rocking back against Oliver.

Oliver who just cursed and kissed at the back of his neck before he started to move. 


	31. Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside." Oliver pressed while Marcus just scoffed lacing up his boots.

"I've walked in rain before Wood, let off." A scowl from the brunette and the keeper shoved Marcus stumbling up against the wall.

"What the hell!" The protest held no heat though as he stepped right into Flint's space and hovered with his lips just centimeters away. 

"Will you ever just do as I say?"

 


	32. I don't mind.

"Oh Merlin's beard, he's going to kill me-" The sound of frantic moving was enough to draw Marcus' attention up from the book in front of him.

Frowning to himself he bent the corner (never tell Oliver the prick would lose his mind) to mark his place and walked into the living room only to freeze as his eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"Oli?" Speaking up had Oliver spinning and shoving his hands behind him.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Was the first thing out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Folding his arms across his chest and Marcus started walking further into the room. Looking around trying to see what Oliver had picked up but unable to.

"You have to promise not to hex me into next week, Marcus I'm serious."

Alright so maybe he was chuckling to himself as he watched Oliver's panic set in but it couldn't be that bad.

A blink and then silver eyes locked onto the snapped pieces of a very old trophy. 'Little Flyer' was engraved across the front with the year. Meanwhile the figurine of a child on a broom stick whizzing past was snapped clean from it.

"I don't mind." Marcus said. Oliver actually squeaked as his voice cracked. "You don't mind? I remember the first time you showed me this you-" "You do have your wand on you yea? Just-" a fluttering wave of his hand over the thing had Oliver blinking before going red.

"Did you forget you could magic Oliver?" "Shut up!"


	33. It doesn't bother me.

"You're jealous?"

"Oh no, it doesn't bother me." Oliver snipped as he stood there. Fists shoved into his pockets as he stormed off the pitch.

"Oliver!" Marcus almost pleaded as he grabbed Oliver's shoulder. Only to have the brunette whirl on him with the darkest look.

"If I shouldn't be, do you want to explain what I just saw?!"

A snort and Marcus looked to the sky as if it would help him.

"You don't even have an answer!" "I'm fucking gay how's that for an answer Wood?" Marcus snapped. "I thought I was the idiot of the two of us? You haven't figured that out with my hands going down your pants on the regular?"

Oliver was red in the face then. Spluttering as he shook his head and Marcus just stalked forward with a glower of his own.

"I'm not that fuckin' desperate that I'd flirt with a third year Wood. Snape wants her to try for the team." 


	34. I'll meet you halfway.

I'll meet you halfway.

That was all the parchment had scratched into it. Oliver was racing as fast as he could towards their meeting place, though. Apparating was illegal and tracked now this was just as risky but less dangerous if you had a sharp eye.

  
Years of practicing Quidditch would not be wasted as he raced through the skies. He had been flying for hours now but nothing was stopping him. Marcus was meeting him in the air and that's where Oliver would be. At this point, he would hex and curse everyone that tried to get in his way without a blink.

He'd be meeting Marcus half way. 


	35. I was just thinking about  you.

"I was just thinking about you..." Olivers accented voice had Marcus freezing with just one knee on the bed.

"You were sleeping." The hum he got as a response had him practically melting into the others sleep warmed arms.

"Idiot,"

"Your idiot though."

 


	36. I'll help you study,

"This is never going to work," Marcus bit out through clenched teeth.

'You're not even trying at this point. I said I'll help you study and I meant it Flint." The Scottish accent did nothing but make the teen growl under his breath.

"Muggles aren't exactly something that clicks and I have a NEWTS exam for it. The hell am I going to do with this?" The protest fell on deaf ears though and Oliver leaned back in the chair and pulled the huge tomb onto his lap as he did it.

"Doesn't matter, now come on," A deep breath and Marcus just groaned as Oliver started reading out loud.


	37. Be careful.

There were students and adults alike on broomsticks flying through the sky. Spells whipped past adding a charge to the air that set everyone on edge.

Marcus ignored all of this as he ripped through the skies dodging and weaving through whatever was trying to stop him. So far he hadn't seen who he was keeping a hawks eye out for but it wasn't slowing him any as he shot out his own spells hexes and curses.

"Flint!" The shout had him pausing and rolling on his broom as he lurched to avoid a shot taken at him. Stopping only when a hand grabbed the handle of his broom and he locked eyes with a familiar gaze.

"Wood, what the hell are you doing!" A sudden shove and both of them set off on a flight dodging and weaving but staying close to one another.

A wrap around the school and they lowered into the trees of the forbidden forest. Oliver was jittery and couldn't stay still though and he fumbled getting off his broom and walking towards him.

Flint for his part was almost too still as he stood there watching the other. Until they were standing far too close to each other.

"Flint..." Oliver said again. "Yea Wood, what was the point of pulling me down here." "Be careful."

Eyes going wide and Marcus actually laughed. "Had to stop me fighting to tell me to be careful?" A shuffle closer and he was looking down the inch or so height difference pointedly. "Why should I? Not like I'll have a family to go back to after this is over. You know that as well as I do."

Oliver at least let him finish before springing forward with a growl. Hands going to one of Marcus' hips and the back of his neck to keep him there. Not that the other needed much as he leaned forward and returned the sentiment. First kiss be damned they were in the war and apparently both were willing to take this chance.

"Be careful and find me after yea?"

"Okay..." A pause as both of them tried to catch their breath and they stepped away and back to their brooms.

Marcus would make sure to find Oliver after. 


	38. The key is under the mat.

  
"The key is under the mat. The key is under the mat." Oliver repeated to himself as he walked into the building.

Of all times to feel like absolute ass and go and take it out in a game he had to give Flint a concussion so bad he couldn't even leave saint mungos tonight. So when Oliver said he'd to anything for an old friend he may have maimed with the tail of his broom sort of on purpose mid game he had been tasked with getting Marcus' away bag. Just so the git didn't have to wear day old clothes because he was concussed and not freaking disgusting.

Finding the flat number on the door he nudged the mat with his toe and pouted at the sticking charm. Of course. A wave of his wand after a stealthy glance around the hall and he nudged up the mat to grab the key from under it with a flourish.

Hustling his way inside with his wand still out then and he was kind of shocked to find no protection charms or hexes. As soon as he was sure it was safe he actually looked around only to frown.

It was pretty empty. Not big at all the couch and bedroom were in one room. A curse and he frowned thinking of the word. Studio! Alright, so Flint lived in a studio, with nothing on the walls. One couch and a table with two chairs that looked very boring. It was nothing like what Oliver was expecting of his old school rival.

Walking over to the side of the unmade bed and he grabbed the very obvious black duffle bag. Hoisting it up he just frowned with one more glance around before freezing with his eyes finally catching something.

Right there next to the bed was a charmed picture frame. Cycling through end of year teams from back in Hogwarts. Of course, Slytherin had been in every end of year match so that would explain it. Oliver was kind of curious though so he picked it up and took a gander. Only to stop and go kind of red at what he realized. As the years went on he noticed Flint filling out all over again. That had made things terribly awkward when Oliver had first turned captain.

Clearing his throat and he looked around almost guilty before looking back at the last three photos. Where Flint and Wood both had been captains and at each others throats. Even in the pictures, you could see they were just staring at each other. Only ever interrupted by teammates pulling their attention away before they went right back at it.

Putting the frame back and he shuffled on his feet before adjusting the bag over his shoulder with a final glance around. A quick muttered spell to lock the door again and he apparated right out of there. With the full intent to get Marcus to actually act like he lived in his flat. Because really who just had a picture of old quidditch matches in their homes?


	39. You're important too.

"I'll do it." Flints voice rang out over the shouts of everyone else grouped in the room.

"What?" Of course no one would believe he'd volunteer. "I'll shoot out on a broom first, they'll never be able to hit me and it'd be a good distraction. That's what you need right a distraction?"

"What?!" This time the protest was from someone a lot closer so Marcus turned and stared at Oliver who seemed incredulous at the very suggestion.

"What? You should know as good as any I'm a good distraction." Oliver's one eye visibly twitched at that before he marched forward and grabbed Marcus' arm dragging him away from the others.

"You can't just do that Marcus!"

"The hell I can't it isn't like anyone else wants the job."

"Yea because it's a stupid fucking job!"

"Oh shove off yea? It's not like it's tha-"

"You're important too."

The words stopped Marcus short as he turned to stare at Oliver.

"Don't go writing yourself off as a cheap distraction, you're just as important as anyone else here and I don't give a damn-"

"It isn't like they'll hit me." Olivers rant was cut short then while Marcus stepped closer and grabbed the previous keepers hand and squeezed. "Give me some credit."

A smile then and he stepped away from Oliver and towards the broom propped against the wall.

"I'll do it."


	40. Cross my heart and hope to die.

  
"Papa are you sure?" Faith looked up with steel grey eyes wondering and Oliver felt his heart break.

"Oh lass your father is going to love you to bits. You know he missed you two the entire time." Oliver felt the hitch in his throat as he thought about it.

Five years for withholding information that 'could have' helped. It caused Marcus five years without his daughters who he had ran with as soon as the war had started. Five years without his husband who was left to take care of said daughters while he was imprisoned. To say it was rough was an understatement. They had both agreed the girls would not visit Azkaban though.

"Papa..." Hopes stage whisper had Oliver looking at his other daughter who looked ready to cry. "Do you promise he loves us?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die sweetheart. You know that, though."

The sudden CRACK of Marcus apparating behind him had all three of them still before Oliver stood and turned on his heel. He didn't even get a word out before Hope was racing forward with big fat tears rolling down her cheeks while her wild hair fluttered in the wind.

Faith let out a hiccup of a sound and tugged on Olivers sleeve until he picked her up before walking over to Marcus who now had a sobbing Hope hugged tight while he whispered in her ear and landed a million fluttering kisses all over her cheeks chin and forehead.

As soon as he was in arms reach Marcus looked up with a tiny smile. Stubble still on his face did nothing to hide the same steel gray eyes their daughters had.

"Hey Oli..." Voice trailing off and he actually seemed unsure as he turned his eyes to Faith. Who stared back at him with eyes wide with wonder. Oliver just stood still holding his breath. Only to have Faith whimper and throw her hands out towards Marcus."Da!" Which of course had Flint wrapping an arm around her and hugged her just as close.

Oliver let him have their moment. It had been years and at least he had gotten to visit Marcus. The girls hadn't and he was here now too. With them where they would be a family again. They would be happy again and it'd be better than ever since the war was over now too.

A crunch of gravel under shoes and Oliver blinked tear blurred eyes only to have familiar arms wrap around him in a tight hug while lips brushed against his ear. "I missed you too Oli."

Let it be said Oliver knew the girls got their crying from him. A choked sound and he wrapped arms around Marcus in a bone crushing hug. Only to pull back and press a pretty heated kiss against his lips only to have their girls shriek and giggle on either side of them.

Once little fists were tugging at them though they pulled away with smiles and picked the two up before walking inside.

They had catching up to do. 


	41. I want you to have this.

"Can you just take this Oliver?"

"Marcus that's your broom, I can't take your broom!" Wood protested.

"You aren't listening, look I want you to have this." A hand shot out and grabbed both of Oliver's wrists than with the broom hovering between them they stilled.

"It fly's faster then yours and what you're doing you need all the speed you can get. So. Just. Take. It."

"I'll give it back when-"

"I can buy another fucking broom Wood. Just take the thing before you make a mistake on that old peice of shit you own."

A snort from the shorter of the two and they shared a kiss before trading brooms and stepping away.

"I'll meet you at the safe house after yea?"

"Course what do you take me for."


	42. You're warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry with this one.

"You're warm," Olivers voice was horse and barely heard over the screaming and destruction in the rest of the school.

Marcus wasn't moving as he was propped up against the broken wall at his back. arms wrapped around Oliver as the other wizard laid back against his chest.

"We're going to die here..." Flint didn't know how to sugar coat it. The pool of blood steadily growing around them wasn't just his though.

Oliver just hummed before coughing a bit. Marcus felt the wetness on his boyfriends lips as his hand was pulled up and kissed. Oliver knew it as well as he did then.

Chocolate eyes looked back at his blown wide and half lidded. Lips pulled into a bloody smile. "I have to go first." Oliver mumbled.

Marcus just shook his head once. "I'm older," he protested. Only for weak hands to grip his again. "You're the chaser though, meet me there yea?"

Chest seizing at the words and Marcus barely managed a nod as his blinks started to become harder and harder.

"Course Oli."

Did it count as a regret if you stopped breathing before you could voice how you felt?

Not even the walls of the school could answer that as both drifted off within moments of each other. 


	43. Can I hold your hand?

"Can I hold your hand?" Marcus asked. Oliver's head whipped to the side with his eyes wide.

"What was that?"

"You heard me the first time Wood." Flint snipped at him only for Oliver to grin his widest grin as he let his hand move to the side and wrap around Marcus'.

"You're acting like it's your first game,"

Marcus' eye roll was obvious enough for the others to even start laughing.

"It's his first match on this team Oliver, don't be a prat."

Oliver sqwalked at the comment about to turn around before Marcus squeezed his hand.

"Shut up and let me hold my boyfriends hand before we play our first quidditch match together yea?"

Whatever he was going to say died in his throat as he just smiled again. 


	44. I like your laugh

Marcus actually snorted before he tossed his head back laughing louder than any laugh Oliver had heard from him before.

Freezing on the chair he was sat in, his fist of popcorn was frozen halfway to his mouth while he gaped at Flint.

A sharp breath and Oliver's brain either snapped or went into overdrive. _'When did Flint develop dimples? One_ dimple _. He has one dimple on his left cheek. He turns pink when he actually laughs. He uses a hand to kinda cover his mouth but he forgets about it the longer he laughs. His cowlick does that flop thing and his eyes crinkle shut. Oh...'_

Draco was the one who piped up asking "What are you looking at Wood." as if he had a reason to be so defensive. While the other teammates littered around the room. Then again they had played together in high school. He wasn't ready though to have Marcus abruptly stopping and coughing into a fist while he looked at Oliver next. Waiting.

A weird warble of a sound and Oliver mumbled a quick "I like your laugh." before he shoved the popcorn in his mouth and snapping wide eyes back to the screen of the tv.

He might be a wee bit in love. Fuck.


	45. I did the dishes.

Oliver was pressing Marcus back first into the wall of their bedroom as hands slid all over the other. The kiss was sloppy and rough and everything Oliver hadn't realized he needed as Marcus gripped at his shoulders pulling him closer with more and more teasing kisses.

"I did the dishes!" Was shouted just then and both sprang away from each other and the door as if they were shocked. Looking at each other guilty and wide-eyed they listened to Hope walking back down the hallway before glancing to the laundry they said they would be putting away.

A strangled sound and Marcus ran a hand through his hair before ripping the door open and walking out.

Oliver meanwhile let himself crash over the laundry and the bed with muffled curses. His life was ridiculous.


	46. I brought you an umbrella.

Oliver climbed to the stands of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. The stairs were oddly slippery but the rainy season had just started so he couldn't say he was surprised about it.

The downpour was worse than usual, though. The rivers streaming down the stairs proved that. He kept his trek up though until he was at the top and looking around until he spotted him.

Walking over he just sat next to the drenched Slytherin Captain and huffed to catch his breath. "I brought you an umbrella."

Marcus just shrugged as he stared out at the pitch. It was their last year head and while they had played against each other Oliver almost felt bad for winning. He didn't but it was almost a thing.

Shaking the fat drops of water sticking to the fringe of his hair then and he just opened the umbrella and held it over them while looking out himself.

Not even gone and he could feel the nostalgia already. Things wouldn't be the same after this.


	47. I was in the nieghborhood

"The fuck are you doing here Wood."

Oliver looked up through his eyelashes at Marcus.

"What never heard of old friend's visiting?" He tried. The scoff and eye roll had him smirking and shrugging a shoulder soon after though. "I was in the neighborhood."

"And what's got a scott fancying a trip in London?" The chaser had his arms crossed across his chest then and Oliver bit into the flesh of his bottom lip before he reached out.

"Ever think I wanted to see you once we got out of school?" Oliver would forever be grateful that the other seemed to relax as soon as he said it. In the next minute, he was stepping into the others new flat and stretching up to be met in a new type of first kiss. This was their first kiss of the rest of their _lives._

A breath and Marcus actually chuckled before leaning forward and bumping his nose against Olivers. "If I knew you'd miss me I would of graduated a year sooner."

"Oi-"

 


	48. I'll pick it up after work.

_**-I'll pick it up after work.-** _

Oliver had sent the text message with an eye roll he knew Marcus would never see. Cell phones had to be the best thing they ever invested in though.

While calling was something Oliver would always love (Truly muggle technology that let him receive Marcus' shouts instantly was much better than a Howler hours later he would forever be grateful)

Texting had to be his favorite if not most trying test of patience. Marcus was demanding. Used to house elves and the like Oliver presumed catered to his every whim growing up. Now that they lived alone together Oliver kind of picked up the slack. He loved his boyfriend, though.

So he went and bought the box of sweets Marcus had asked for and tucked it under his arm before marching down the pathway towards the designated apperating area. His chin was tucked into the neck of his jacket and he would never admit it but it the following text to his reply that had him wanting to get home so quickly. Sure he may be whipped and wrapped around his boyfriends little finger but he was happily so. And reminded profusely as he thought about the promise made him. 

_**-If you get back soon enough you can enjoy them with me.-** _

While it seemed innocent enough Oliver had years to know how Marcus worked. So with an echoing crack he made his way that much closer. It was going to be a very melt in your mouth kind of night.

 


	49. You can borrow mine.

"Are you going to explain yourself Mr.Wood?" McGonagall snipped as she folded her hands together and stared at Oliver from her desk.

Oliver just shifted from foot to foot with a blush threatening to have his head explode. _'The fucking prick.'_

The Gryffindor wasn't the best in the mornings unless it was a practice meet. This morning was not a damn practice meet. So now here he stood standing in front of his head of house with students from all houses staring at him. Whispering amongst themselves jiggering and jeering stupid nonsense.

 _'It's not nonsense if it's true though is it.'_ His mind bitterly reminded him. Fucking Flint and his 'You can borrow mine.' He knew exactly what he was doing when he handed over that tie.

The same tie that was very obviously green black and silver and tied properly around Oliver's neck as if it were his own.

"I got nothin' t'say ma'am." He mumbled before trying to tuck his chin over the knot of said tie.

He was going to strangle Flint with it later.


	50. Are you sure?

Marcus was pacing as he ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time.

"Are you sure?" He paused only long enough to turn and ask Oliver before shaking his head and continue on with his pacing.

Oliver meanwhile lounged back on their couch and grinned.

"We haven't talked about it but do they have any other option?"

The comment caused Marcus to let out a pained sound before he re-read the length of parchment he was clutching in his other hand.

"They're family..." He all but whispered before Oliver huffed and stood up wrapping his arms around his new husband.

"It was bound to happen, kids and us yea? The war hasn't even settled this is going to be happening all over the place. I'm sure we can figure it out. They're family and we can raise em as our own."

The more he spoke the more relaxed Marcus seemed to get as he stood there and let Oliver hug him.

"We're going to be their dads?" The fact Marcus sounded so unsure made Oliver melt then. Placing a kiss just behind his ear then and Oliver hummed.

"Guess so. Let's go get some things for them before we go get them yea?" Pulling away he made sure to grab Marcus' hand and tug him along.

"We also need to name them. They're only a few weeks old and no one knows if they even had any."

Looking back over his shoulder Oliver just grinned. "Have some faith and hope for the future. It could be worse than a set of twins!"


	51. Drive safely.

Marcus just frowned as they walked out of Kings Cross Landing. Oliver pushing his trunk ahead of him while Marcus had his shrunk down and packed away in a bag thrown over his shoulder.

The crowds were thick enough that neither of them worried about being seen. So nothing stopped them from standing shoulder to shoulder with each other outside of Olivers Mother's automobile.

Marcus' face twisted up at the sight of the thing. It was odd to him like so many muggle things were. Not that it made much of a difference as Oliver packed his things into the boot of it.

Once he was done, the Gryffindor turned and grinned at him. "You'll come to visit then yea? You have two weeks to sort your shit out before I expect you at my house, Flint."

Flint himself just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yea yea, you sure you'll get home fine in this thing?" A pointed kick against one of the tires left something sour to bear for the pureblood.

"It'll be fine you prat it's worked for years!" Oliver protested only for Marcus to huff and rein in his very newly dubbed boyfriend. Who came all to willingly as he curved into the embrace.

"Just." A press of lips. "-drive-" another peck "safe."

Oliver just grunted and forced Marcus into a slightly more heated kiss before pulling away.

"Two weeks don't forget."

"Wouldn't dream of it."


	52. I made this for you

Marcus just stood there looking at Oliver hopfully. He was fucking adorable and Oliver loved him dearly. The pastry....cake...thing that was sat in the middle of their kitchen table made Oliver feel all sorts of other things.

It was supposed to be carrot cake. Marcus had told him as much when he got home and was all but dragged into the kitchen.

That blob of whatever did not look like any carrot cake Oliver had seen before though and he was a bit worried.

"Stop staring at it like it'll kill you. Widley walked me through it." Christ on a stick Marcus actually made this himself and didn't even spell it into existance.

Lips pressing into a firm line and Oliver locked eyes with his boyfriend and reached out to slide the thing closer to him and cut a slice.

The process took far to long of getting said slice onto a plate and poking a piece off to have a nibble.

After the first tiniest of bites Oliver hummed before taking a much larger chunk and shoving it into his mouth with a grin.

Marcus looked as if he was ready to bounce where he stood while he grinned watching. As soon as Oliver swallowed though he had an arm ful of excited boyfriend squeezing him into a hug.

Oliver did nothing but hug back and watched Widley the Flint's old old house elf judge him with a knowing look over the edge of the table before snapping his knobby fingers and vanishing the platter, cake and plate in their entierty.

He owed that house elf a whole lot but for now he would let himself be distracted by Marcus pulling his face into a kiss. 


	53. Good Luck

"Good luck." Marcus looked up at the challenging voice and just grinned at the Puddlemore United team grouped up there. Oliver stood front and center proud as always. With that same old smarmy grin.

Standing up from his bench and Marcus made sure he was at his full height before walking over. His own team the Montrose Magpies lingering behind with lazy grins and chuckles.

"Think we'll need it?" Flint asked before ticking his head to the side and eyeing their opponents as if they were beneath him.

Oliver scoffed. "Still have that school boy cockiness eh?"

Marcus' smile morphed into a wicked one then. "I'm cocky for a whole other reason and you know it Wood." A wink and he watched the Keeper blush as he spluttered.

The Magpies laughed behind him. It was all he needed before he shouldered his way right through the other team. Only when he was about to take off at the announcement of his team that he glanced over his shoulder and called out.

"I'll see you after we win Wood, and we don't need your luck."


	54. Do you want to come too?

Oliver stared down at the rsvp card that had been folded into the parchment of an invitation.

Katie and Angelina were finally getting married and had been sweet enough to send him an invitation along with a plus one. Oliver knew he wanted to bring with him but they hadn't exactly been public about their relationship.

Chewing on his bottom lip the Scott could feel the frown between his eyebrows happening as he stood there next to the window with the owl waiting patiently to bring the reply back.

Marcus as if knowing that he was being thought about walked into the kitchen then and stilled spotting the state Oliver was in.

"Something the matter?" He asked as he opened the icebox and pulled out a bottle of juice.

"Angelina and Katie finally sent out their wedding invitations."

A snort. "They're finally tying the knot? About damn time." Oliver looked up and all but scowled. The nerve of the prick talking about them finally getting hitched when they themselves weren't even out, let alone telling anyone they had been dating since Hogwarts.

Marcus stilled when he locked eyes with him again. Oliver felt a small bit of pride at having stopped the other short with a look alone.

"Did you want to come too?" The question was heavy and it left them both standing there. Oliver with a grip tight enough to bend the invitation and the rsvp. Marcus with a white-knuckled grip on the fridge door and on the bottle he had half raised.

Something seemed to give though because Marcus just slits his eyes to the side and shrugged before turning on his heel.

"Don't see why not."


	55. Sweet Dreams

"Sweet Dreams!" Was snarled as the bedroom door slammed shut before Marcus could even get close to it.

"Oliver you can't be-" The door being ripped open had Marcus snapping his mouth shut almost hopefully before a heavy blanket wrapped around his pillow got pelted at his face.

The oomph of it socking him back was muted with his stumble backward.

"Oli-" "I already said Sweet dreams go sleep on the couch Marcus!"

Hugging the blanket and pillow to his face then and Marcus let out a vicious scream of frustration. Whatever good mood he would have had from winning his match today cast aside because his prick of a fiance was bitter over losing.

 _'Thirty points and he takes it out on me. See if I care I picked out the damn couch for this specific reason.'_ He thought to himself before throwing the blanket and pillow down. Following suit shortly after and he just stared at the ceiling with a scowl. 


	56. I saved you a seat.

"Oli, Oli, Oli," Oliver just smiled as he let Marcus' a very very drunk Marcus pull him into the circle of his arms as he sat on the stool at the bar.

All around them people were going mad with dancing about and cheers. Oliver couldn't fault them the world cup was a brutal match this year and for the fist time in a long time Oliver himself hadn't had to play. While Marcus brought his team to victory.

"Alright love what do you say we get you home hm?" Trailing a hand down Marcus' stubble covered cheek and the keeper just grinned himself. He loved seeing Marcus happy enough to be so...free with his affection.

"I saved you a seat, though," The chaser actually pouted. It was distracting enough that Oliver took a second to realize there were no other stools around.

A chuckle. "Oh yea and where's that supposed to be?"

"On my dick-" Marcus yelped as he was shoved back and off his own seat.

"Oh Merlins tit-" Oliver cursed as he hurried to try and get Marcus back up and on the stool. He will absolutely deny the fact the stupid joke made him shove his boyfriend off the stool. He will deny it till the day he dies. 


	57. Stay there. I'm coming to get you.

Gryffindors were not stupid people. Oliver Wood was not stupid. If anything he was thought of as clever and quick thinking if not brash and stubborn as a mule.

It didn't exactly pay off for the teen as he laid out on the floor of whatever hallway he had been dragged into.

The blood he could taste in his mouth was heavy in copper and it made him nauseous to think about honestly. The woodpecker perched at the top of the ceiling at least assured him he wouldn't be forgotten here until classes started two days from now. 'Stay there. I'm coming to get you.' It was reassuring to hear and Oliver strangely felt alright with that despite how long it's been since the owner of said message hadn't spoken to him in a few weeks now. A ragged breath and Oliver let his eyes slide shut despite a worried chirp echoing in his head.

Startling awake at the feel of too cold hands pressing against his face and Oliver wheezed before an eyeful of one frowning if not furious Marcus Flint took shape right in front of his face.

"Marcus-"

"I'm going to kill them. Those little sods think they can just-" The rant fell on deaf ears as Oliver let Marcus man handle him into standing.

"Oliver- Oli! You need to tell me who it was and what they did and said. I swear of Dumbledors beard I'm going to kill them,"

"They said the same thing you did. Just made sure to knock it into place." The sudden stop of whatever they were doing had Oliver blinking owlishly.

"What." That's a silly question honestly. Sure Marcus was thought of as daft but he honestly wasn't which had Oliver snorting. "Told me I was bent and to turn other house captains into poofs instead. Figured you sent em honestly with what-"

"I would fucking never Wood and you know it!" Marcus snarled then and almost dropped Oliver before tugging his close and marching on.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary and you'll have to deal with that alone." Which was again something Oliver expected at this point but he'd appreciate the help none the less for the moment. Appreciate it enough that he fell unconscious once again somewhere between the astronomy tower and said infirmary.

The next morning, Oliver would wake up to Flint lounging (knocked out) across the lower half of his cot. On the other side of the infirmary, he could see very frighteningly jinxed and hexed students. All groaning and barely twitching amongst themselves.

"You got a concussion though despite the Backium used on your skull. It'll take a few days before you're fit for quidditch."

The explanation had Oliver blinking slowly through the harsh light and turning to stare at Marcus who was still lounging but watching him with guarded eyes.

"What happened to that lot?"

"You're better off not knowing." And fleetingly Oliver glanced at the bruised knuckles just starting to scab over on Flints fist and a blotchy concealment charm at best distorting his skin color.

Reaching out they both moved to lock their hands together. Oliver promised himself he wouldn't ask and Marcus seemed to be sure of not going anywhere anytime soon.


	58. Watch your step.

Oliver stumbled just as hard as the person he bumped into thanks to not watching where he was going.

Then again walking and reading the paper wasn't ever a good idea. Once he caught himself he turned when a harsh "Watch your step." was snapped at him.

"Sorry! I wasn't-" voice dying in his throat and he went rigid at seeing one Marcus Flint dusting off his coat and frowning at him.

Suddenly his chest felt like he was in the last moments of a play on the field nad Oliver swore his heart jumped in his throat. He hadn't seen Flint since they had left school a year ago and damn it all if Oliver hadn't believed he was over this.

"Wood, of course, it's you." a sqwalk of a sound and he shot back a quick "What's that supposed to mean!" That only had Marcus smirking at him like he knew something Oliver didn't.

"I should make you take me to get a drink so I can tell you that."

A snort at the suggestion and Oliver almost declined before what was just said sank in. "Y-yea? Guess I should since I was the one with a nose in the papers...."

The smirk stretched into a closed lipped smile then and Oliver went pink when Marcus nodded his head to the shop he was walking to. Oliver just twisted his paper up and followed.


	59. Take my seat

Marcus had shown up at this meeting grim-faced and absolutely exhausted. He couldn't stand it in all honesty. Then again he was never deemed important on either side. Which was understandable. He was hardly a scholar the mind games were beyond him since he just didn't care. It left him low on the radar.

As he walked through the hideout he sighed and took notice of people absolutely getting out of his way. If anything it reminded him of being back in Hogwarts all over again. He was scowling so of course, you had to give him a large birth of space to avoid triggering a fight.

These people had no idea it was useless, he was too tired to give a damn and just wanted to get through this meeting and go home. Walking into the kitchen and he stilled taking in the crowd of people, Others were already standing since seats were full and he bit back a groan. His luck was non-existent.

Stepping out of the doorway and to the less crowded end of the room he made his way to a comfortable patch of the wall only to stop when a hand clamped around his wrist.

"Take my seat." Oliver's words had Flint blinking sluggishly. The other was half out of said seat stretching to grab his attention already. "Mate you look like shit," He clarifies only to tug Marcus closer. "Sit down at least for a bit yeah? You just got back and look like you need it more than I do."

A nod from Marcus had Oliver shooting up the rest of the way and practically manhandling him into the chair then. Once he was seated he felt Oliver's hand at the back of his neck pressing at the knots formed from the tension. If the grumble was anything to go by Oliver just realized how shitty Marcus felt.

"You need to speak up when it gets bad Flint. No one's reading minds here to know when to let up." A pointed little tug at the hairs on the nape of his neck had Marcus shuddering before he dropped his head back in order to look at Wood.

"It's a war Wood, what do you expect me to feel?" The conversation died with that but Marcus just let his head get knocked forward with the light slap before hands were once again on his neck and shoulders. 


	60. I made reservations.

Once Marcus and Oliver sent their kids off the couple made their way out of the train terminal.

"I never know what to do when we send them off. " Oliver frowned as he turned and looked behind them. As if the twins would be running up behind them for some weird reason.

Marcus just tightened his hold around Oliver's shoulders and hummed before turning to look away.

"I made reservations." It was enough for Oliver to lean heavily into his side with a sound in the back of his throat.

"Reservations? Where to?"

Marcus just shrugged and kept leading them away from Kings Cross. "Just a nice restaurant in muggle London. Pucey said it was worth a trip if we ever got a chance to go without the kids. Figured it was worth a shot."

Oliver hummed and just smiled that small smile of his up at Marcus which had the taller turning pink.

"Lead the way Flint."


	61. Call me if you need anything

Oliver just stood in the doorway as he watched Flint try to make sure everything was safe and everything he needed was in the little house on the hill. You could cut the tension with a knife the longer both stood here. There was nothing to be done though.

The girls were in their cribs in the bedroom Marcus and Oliver both had cast spell over spell of protection on. While Oliver had already known concealment and protection wards were cast he let Flint add his own layer to have some peace of mind. The war was taking it's toll.

Faith and Hope had only been signed into Marcus' life for a few months now. Flint had been doing his absolute best to work with the order while he stayed on the outskirts of Voldemorts collection of families. The minute it was brought to the dark lords attention Marcus would be taking in the children of cousins that had been 'disposed of' though he had wanted a meeting to be had.

Marcus and Oliver both agreed on the fact they needed to run. So they had thought of this. Others in the order had their suggestions and the two quidditch stars took them all in stride before settling on getting as far away from everything that they could to keep the girls safe.

Oliver couldn't just disappear though. The more he stood here the more he hated himself for it. He had responsibilities. Even Marcus reassured him that he understood why he had to go. It would change nothing between them.

Pushing off the doorway then and Oliver gripped Marcus' hand until the other turned and pulled him into a watery kiss.

"Call me if you need anything." The order was heartfelt and yet so heavy but Marcus just smiled back and nodded.

"O'course Oli." was all he managed to mumble against his husband's lips. 


	62. Have fun

The kids and Oliver were anything but silent as they screamed and shrieked alike watching the Quidditch match being played before them.

Oliver sat with the twins on one side and his son still so very tiny but standing on the seat as a boost on the other. All of their hands were waving in the sky or wrapped around mouths making their cheers that much louder.

The Montrose Magpies flew another lap only for familiar steel gray eyes to lock onto Oliver's location. The grin went wicked on the giant projection of Marcus Flint's face before it zoomed out to show him veering out of formation and right to the stand had his family.

The reason this match was so very important was because it was the first one played with Marcus out of Azkaban. When he was close enough to reach the kids all clambered to high five him with fans pressing in around them. Oliver practically threw himself at his Husband, though. A quick searing kiss and he pulled back to mumble a quick "Have fun." before Marcus was off again.

Quidditch was a game that could last for hours. Oliver knew this, the kids knew this and the fans everywhere in the world knew this. Watching Marcus and his fellow chasers rip back and forth and through the pitch wasn't for the slow paced individual, though. It was like a whole new team was playing now that their old captain was back with them. Their viciousness to win revived now more than ever.

This was a comeback match for the ages and oh how Oliver and the kids cheered their hearts out the entire time. 


	63. You didn't have to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long fic, I had an idea and ran with it oi vey. 
> 
> As always no beta sorry peeps this is probably a mess that ill forever be to lazy to edit lmao.

Oliver was cotton mouth and bleary eyed. Blinking once a century it felt like as he struggled to wake up. Fleetingly he would feel a hand pressed to the side of his face. Fingers twisted with his own. A press of lips to his forehead. Sometimes it even felt like he was listening to people talk while his head was held underwater. The experience was harrowing. It didn't get better when he woke up.

The lights felt too bright despite the dimmed levels. There wasn't much noise of people around him but he was aware enough to know he was in a hospital somewhere. A jolt and he realized he had no idea why he was in the hospital. The bedside table held only a jug of water and a cup that was upside down on a napkin. Which was to be expected his throat felt absolutely raw. The only thing that didn't make sense was the very adult, very attractive man slouched low in the chair at his bedside.

A hitch of breath and Oliver stared at the face. He seemed familiar but it was beyond his brain power to figure it out. Gods was he hot, though. Oliver would bet his signed Krum poster that he'd never seen someone that good looking before. Thick black eyebrows with short but messy hair that looked to be finger combed one too many days in a row. With facial hair that meant it had been just a tad too long to be considered a 5 o'clock shadow covering the sharp jaw line and part of his neck. A blush and Oliver looked away before struggling to sit up.

It was more of a struggle than he imagined it would be too. Since not, a few moments into trying to sit up from the creaky bed Mr.Tall dark and way too hot to be sitting here was awake with a curse and stretching forward hands first to help. It made Oliver fumble in all kinds of awkward ways before he was propped up.

"Oli I swear one of these days you're going to get really hurt with the stunts you pull to block a goal." Merlin's beard that voice was sexy wasn't it. Sleep rasped but it felt like fire whiskey tasted like. A shudder and Oliver tried to right himself before he cleared his throat and croaked out a confused.

"Why are you calling me Oli?" The man paused and tilted his head while his eyes narrowed watching Oliver.

"What year do you think it is?" He questioned back only for Oliver to pout. "Oi, I asked first."

A huff from the stranger. "Because I been calling you that for a while. Answer me," This time the tone was a bit more forceful and it bothered Oliver so much that it reminded him of someone but he couldn't place it.

"I'm in my seventh year of Hogwarts-" A sharp inhale from the stranger and Oliver just narrowed his own eyes before finishing with "so that makes it 1994..."

"No," was all the stranger said before he was hunched over with his face in his hands cursing up a storm. Oliver's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hair thanks to the colorful swearing. In the back of his mind, he knew he would have to remember some of those.

\-------------

It had been a week since he woke up and Oliver wasn't any better. He was married to Marcus fucking Flint of all people. They had kids. KIDS. He played for Puddlemore United (which he was pretty fucking excited about even if he was benched for the foreseeable future). He was missing his memory for the last 12 years of his life. He kind of felt cheated because of that last bit.

At least he wasn't coddled. Sure every once in a while he would catch Marcus staring at him with an odd look in his eye and a rather blank face but it could have been worse. The girls, they were absolutely wonderful and made fun of him everytime he did something wrong or 'forgot' something of their usual routine. They also were told about his memory loss. So they did their best to make sure he grew to love them just as much as he did before. (He had no idea how to tell them it made his heart stutter everytime they called him Papa.) Honestly, he doubted they had to keep that competition up for very long.

It was one of these reminders that had Oliver and Marcus fighting once again, though. Because while Marcus wasn't coddling he didn't want Oliver on a broom again yet. "It was how you got hurt!" "You'll have your brain fall out of your ears next!" "They can survive one weekend without a match Oli!" Oliver had listened to more excuses than he ever gave Flint credit for being able to create.

He also absolutely ignored Flint and told the girls they'd keep it low to the ground so their Da wouldn't hex him into his next life sooner than expected. Marcus was out getting things for the house though so he took the chance and him and the girls were out in the backyard flying no more then five feet from the ground. He was thoroughly impressed 8-year-olds were flying as well as they were so he might have made the rookie mistake of letting them get away with more than they should have.

Which meant it was one furious Marcus Flint he had to deal with when he got home to the mess he had. Faith had broken an arm for fuck's sake and honestly, Oliver should have expected it. Hope did her best to try and stop them from fighting but when Marcus sent them to their room after mending the arm they both dragged their feet with apologies.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it'd get out of hand that quickly! I should have asked." Oliver tried only to have Marcus turn on him with a snarl.

"You didn't have to ask- you should have known better!" The comment was so infuriating though and Oliver ground his teeth while Marcus kept on. "You're their Father just as much as I am and you didn't stop to think why there are suggested rules of why kids shouldn't fly that high!? OUR kids especially? Have you met you! You're daft enough to get the memory knocked right out and yet this seemed a good idea?"

"Oi!" Oliver called out before shoving at Flint's shoulder. "They aren't my kids I just fucking met-" The punch Flint landed had Oliver's head snapping back while blood instantly started to pour from his nose. A curse and Oliver was fumbling while Flint rushed forward in a panic to keep him steady. A half unsteady stumble backward and Oliver just shook his head in an aborted 'nope' before he fell unconscious. The panic he saw on Flint's face was something Oliver doubted he would ever forget.

\-------------

The next time Oliver woke up in a hospital he remembered more than he wanted to. The pounding behind his eyes was something fierce but he didn't pause a bit as he jolted right up reaching out to where he knew Marcus' hand would be.

"Marcus! Marc, baby, love what in the bloody hell-" Another curse and Oliver figured he would have to talk to Marcus about how much cursing he did truly they had kids they were raising for fuck sake. Only he didn't get to complain about that as Marcus was kissing him. Shit. How long had it been now? Days? Weeks? Over a month? He hadn't kissed his husband in over a month. Merlins beard he hadn't even acted like they liked each other. In front of the girls no less.

Oliver pulled away with tears blurring his vision. "Do you remember?" Marcus asked with a ragged breath. Oliver nodded almost frantically while he twisted his fingers into the front of Marcus' shirt keeping him close. He never wanted to have it happen again that was for sure.


	64. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway.

Oliver had been laying in his bed for hours now. Tossing and turning. Sleep wasn't happening but his brain wouldn't shut up. It had been days since he had seen Flint for the last time and it was physically ruining him. Breaking off was the right thing. Ending their agreement with each other had been the right thing. It wasn't as if their relationship would be progressing. They played for competitive quidditch teams. Lived in different countries. They got through school wanting to beat each other at everything. A groan and he rolled onto his back. The knocking going on was just getting on his nerves. A hand through his hair and he went to roll over before he shot up in his bed. Knocking?

Stumbling out of his sheets then and Oliver made the way to his front door with his wand in his hand. He didn't know anyone who would be here this late. A glance at the clock and yea it was 3 in the morning. Who the hell would be knocking? Sliding the door open and both of them froze. Marcus was quick to pull his hand away and look up with a defeated glance before looking at his shoes again.

"Marcus..." Oliver said his name as if it was a breath away from starting another fight. The hitch of a breath had Oliver opening the door wider again. "Did something happen? What are you-"

An aborted step forward from the other had Oliver reaching out and pulling Flint into his apartment. The click of the door closing behind them practically echoed.

The silence didn't last long as Marcus started to fidget before he started to pace in tight circles.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come it's late I should go."

Oliver was quick to reassure him, 'It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." A flinch at how that sounded and he pointedly ignored Marcus freezing to turn and stare at him with his focused face on again. Crap crap crap. He knew he wasn't at his best and probably looked like shit. Marcus didn't need to stare long to figure it out it seemed either as his face softened.

"I don't want us to be over." He announced and Oliver sucked in a breath before he locked his eyes with the steel ones watching him right back.

"I'm not having this fight again Flint." Oliver's voice was colder than he thought he could make it. Marcus didn't seem to affected by it, though. He just shook his head and stepped closer. "I don't want to fight I'm telling you I agree to your terms the other day. I'm a fucking adult I have my own life and I want you in it other than when we're on the pitch or fucking behind everyone's backs. I don't care who knows, I missed you Oli!"

And wasn't that convincing. A shuffle of his own feet and Oliver looked down at himself barefoot and just in his fucking pajama pants. Their fight had been a big one and was it really that easy to fall right back into this?

A jolt at the feel of Marcus tilting his head up and oh he looked so earnest. Oliver practically sagged into the touch.

"Come to bed, we can talk about it in the morning." Marcus just nodded but didn't move away. Instead, he pulled Oliver close and pressed the sweetest kiss against his lips. Oliver would blame the fact he hadn't slept right in days for trying to chase it.

Marcus took a step back and quickly stripped his shirt off and kicked his shoes to the side. "C'mon." Oliver practically whispered before he tugged the other with him.

Tomorrow. They would talk it over tomorrow. For now, he was going to catch up on some sleep with Marcus laying next to him and they would figure it out tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or if he was absolutely terrified. 


	65. You can do it.

Marcus had been standing outside of the girl's bedroom for a few minutes now. Inside he could hear the crying and it killed him. This wasn't his area of expertise, though. He never grew up coddled by his parents when something he tried didn't work. Or if he didn't live up to any sort of expectation. What do you say to kids who played their first quidditch match ever and lost?

A glance to the side and he looked at Oliver who kept his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of the hallway. A nod of his head and he motioned that Marcus should go in but it wasn't happening. Marcus was firmly planted where he stood.

"I tried earlier remember?" A flashback to the girls quieting down just to be apparated back only to run off when they got home came to mind. "Oli, I'm not the one that's meant for this type of this. What do I even-" "You can do it. Marcus they're your daughters to just go try."

A huff and Marcus squared his shoulders before walking in. He very pointedly closed the door in Oliver's face. Yes, he was that petty. Only to turn around and see both girls laying on Faith's bed mushed together and trying to quiet their crying as he watched them. His heart might have broken a bit at that.

"What's all this about then." Marcus walked over and sat by their feet only to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a horrible seeker! They caught it first and we lost!" "I couldn't even keep their quaffle out! I have been practicing and they STILL managed to-to score!"

A frown and he just shook his head at what his girls said. They seemed to cry harder with his silence. Fucking Oliver- Standing sharply and the two hiccuped a bit before they were picked up around their middles and all but carried to the door. "This just means we practice. Every weekend your Papa and I don't have a game. After dinner. Whenever you want. Why waste time crying because some brat caught a snitch first?"

Hope was quick to reach out and twist the door knob and tug it open before Marcus carefully carried them through. Marching down the hallway he noticed Olivers absence and quickly shouted in his 'Captain's voice'

"Wood! Get the brooms and meet us outside we're playing a pickup match!" 


	66. Did you get my letter?

Marcus was more than a little heart broken as he sat in the safe house Oliver and him had set up. It had been two weeks since Olivers missed the visit. Which didn't leave much to the imagination... They had agreed on Oliver sending someone to let him know if a mission was to come up. If it was longer then a week Marcus would be informed.

Hope was laying on the floor mat with charmed toys floating above her twinkling and changing colors. While Faith was cradled in Marcus' arm being fed her bottle.

The sound of someone apparating outside of the house had Marcus launching to his feet, though. Instantly Hope was picked up in his other arm and he was down the hallway putting them in the same crib and sealing all the charms spells and hexes into place in record time.

A quick silencing charm and he were creeping out of the room and making his way to stand just behind the door. He could feel the protection charms being disarmed. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The strangled sound that lodged itself in Marcus' throat at seeing Oliver walk through the door though wasn't expected. Oliver quickly closed the door with a "Marcus!" Only to stop short when the tip of the red oak wand was pressed into his throat.

"What's Hope and Faiths favorite toy." He demanded. Only for Oliver's shoulders to sag. "Widely is though you think I don't know the old elf visits. We got married three weeks before we adopted the girls. You were the one who kissed me first in the locker room at Hogwarts. I can get you to cum pretty quick when I bite behind your-"

"Merlin's beard I thought you were dead!" Marcus interrupted the other only to shove him before pulling him into a vice-like hug. Oliver took it in stride and hugged back just as hard. "Did you get my letter?"

Pulling back and Marcus once again was glaring and scowling. "No, I didn't."


	67. Well, what do you want to do?

The morning started slow. No rush no need to do anything. Oliver couldn't remember the last time they were able to do this. So he just laid there. Marcus with is face buried in his shoulder and arms clamped around his middle. Absentmindedly he ran a hand up and down his boyfriends back.

A grunt and Oliver felt his boyfriend slowly waking up. All the muscles tensing before he stretched out and practically melted right back onto him with a hum of a sound.

"Morning," Oliver said with sleep still in his voice. Marcus just to bury his face even more into his shoulder at the sound.

The keeper smiled, "We should get up." A grunt and he felt the head shake in a firm negative. It made him have a breathy chuckle because he kind of agreed right now. Trailing his hand back up Marcus' back and he lazily started to comb his fingers through the unruly black hair.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Oliver tried next only to yelp when he was bitten. A yank on the hair he was playing with and he relaxed only when he felt more than saw Marcus grinning when he let go of Oliver's neck.

"Just shut up and stay in bed Oli." Covering his face with his free hand and he didn't even know who he was trying to hide his stupid grin from. 


	68. I believe in you.

Marcus actively struggled when the Auror grabbed at both of his arms to keep him from getting back into his house.

Inside you could hear the crying of the girls and Marcus felt his insides go hot because how fucking dare they-. Oliver was outside in an instant, angry as anything but quiet until he reached Marcus.

"They're searching the house. What the hell do I-"

"Call Malfoy." Marcus said only to grit his teeth and the tightening hold on his arms.

"They have no reason to be doing this!" "It isn't going to stop them so just call fucking Malfoy and tell them everything that happens, go inside and watch the girls until they leave,"

"Marc, you didn't fucking do anything!" "It isn't going to exactly fucking convince them is it?!" The snap had Oliver jerking back before he took a deep breath. Walking closer and he ignored the Auror and kissed Marcus before pulling away just enough to mumble a low "I believe in you, I'll get Malfoy when they leave."

Marcus just pressed his forehead against Oliver's before nodding and stepping away.

It wasn't going to end well he could tell. 


	69. Take a deep breath

Oliver was yanking Marcus into the far side of the lake insistently.

"C'mon Flint. Take a deep breath, then just dive in. You're acting like I'll kill you!" Oliver grunted.

Marcus kept his feet very firmly planted on the rocks. The water just under his knees while he shook his head firmly. "Do you know what's in that lake?"

Oliver just threw his hands in the air. "YES That's why I want you to swim in and get into the cave with me!"

"No!" Marcus snapped and stubbornly took a half step back. "You have no idea what we see from our common room Wood."

A tilt of his head and Oliver narrowed his eyes. "You can't see the lake from your common room."

"Yes we can and I can absolutely guarantee you that I am not going in deep to risk being fucking torn apart by merpeople!" 


	70. Try some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widley is back and so is Marcus' horrible cooking roflmao. 
> 
> as always no beta but god I couldn't stop laughing.

"That's just fucking rude Wood." A flinch at the last name and Oliver shook his head before crossing his arms.

"Yea? Try some. Go on!" Marcus outright glowered at him then.

"I don't see what's so different from last time! Or the time before that! You really think I wouldn't notice you using Widley to snap it away as soon as I wasn't looking!"

At the mention of himself, Widley backed away before huddling in the corner. Old habits. Under his breath, the elf mumbled, "no no not my fault."

Oliver just slapped a hand against the table. "Try it before you go taking it out on us, we were both trying to be nice!"

"Don't fucking get an attitude now ya'dick!"

Wood just grunted before grabbing a handful of the whatever the hell it was supposed to be and flinging it right into Marcus' face.

"It's disgustin' but at least I tried!" Grabbing another handful he threw that too. "So go ahead and give it a taste before you go taking it out on me-"

Marcus quite literally gagged on the custard that managed to get in his mouth. The second slap of the stuff had him practically flying forward to grab the plate and shove it straight up into Oliver's face.

A quick wrap of his arms around Marcus' waste and he shoved until the both of them toppled over. Cursing and spitting and trying to get as much of the stuff into the others face until the both of them seemed to lose steam.

Wheezing for breath Oliver wiped a rather large slather of it from his eye. While Marcus was rubbing at his tongue with the inside of his shirt.

"That's fucking vile and you let me go on and keep trying. Can't fucking believe you two." A few more muttered curses from his boyfriend and Oliver just scoffed.

All the while Widley poor old soul walked his way around repairing the few dishes that got broken in the fight. While scorgifying the bits of food that flung all around. 


	71. Chapter 71

"Look both ways." Oliver coaxed with a wave of his hands.

Marcus just rolled his eyes as he slowly pressed on the peddle of the uh hmmm (He actually couldn't remember what it was called). A furrow of his brows and Marcus let his eyes drop down to stare at his feet or what he could see of them while they sat in the automobile. He figured staying between the lines would be pretty easy considering.

"FLINT LOOK UP!" Marcus had a full body jerk at the sudden scream. Once he stopped the car in a sudden lurch of a stop he twisted to stare at Oliver. Oliver who had a foot on the dashboard a hand around the handle along the roof and his other hand clutching the belt strapping him in. Marcus just stared while Oliver looked two shades paler than usual.

"Uh-"

"What the hell was that about Wood?!"

Oliver gulped before shrugging "I panicked?"

"THERES NO ONE ELSE IN THE DAMN LOT!"


	72. What do you want to watch?

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Marcus asked as he looked up from the paper with a frown.

Oliver just scoffed as he finished stirring his tea. "It means I don't want to go see the Chudley Cannons on our off days. Do you know what their lineup is this season? It's a joke!"

Marcus actually gaped at him before snorting. "Aw yeah? And what you want me to believe the Holyhead Harpies are worth a go? If I wanted to hear a bunch of girls scream I'd visit my mother. At least she makes a bit of sense."

"Did you really just compare-" "You've met my Mother and you know it's true. " A snap of his mouth closing and Oliver conceded that point. Marcus' Mother hadn't been the nice proper older Witch since she found out Oliver and Marcus living together wasn't just quidditch friends helping each other out after school.

Marcus just scowled at the paper and folded it down back onto the table. "Well... What do you want to watch? There has to be something else."


	73. After you.

Falling into bed together had to be the best feeling. It was as good as flying if you asked Marcus. Oliver standing between his knees looking down at him with that lopsided grin and an arched eyebrow? It also did things so Marcus wasn't going to complain.

When the other captain finally lowered down over him, Marcus arched up for a kiss. Hands were once again all over each other. The Slytherin Captain wasn't known for his patience, though. Hands sliding down to grab at the hem of the others turtleneck and he started to pull it up before hands wrapped around his wrists and sucked his teeth in a sharp 'tsk'.

"Ah ah, after you." The accent only made Marcus shudder then before arching into Oliver's hands letting him do whatever he wanted to get this going.

Shirt flying across the room then and Marcus looked up with dark eyes. Oliver just smirked again before his shirt followed. Leaning forward the keeper's hands were instantly on the chasers belt working on the pants next.

"Come on-" Marcus urged with a small grunt as he tried to help. Only for Oliver to smile that stupid bright smile that shouldn't be seen when Marcus was taking his pants off.

"After you-"


	74. I hope you like it

Marcus sat and squirmed where he sat on the couch. He was trying to stretch out his side so the skin was pulled in the same direction of his newest surprise but it was proving difficult. Of course him insisting on the plush couch you sank into would come and bite him in the ass.

"Marcus I still don't get why you made me get the lotion." Oliver grumbled to himself before he forcibly dropped onto Marcus ignoring the grunt as he squirmed until he was straddling his boyfriend's waist.

Was there a point in holding off on this? Probably not but the idea of Oliver finally seeing it was kind of nerve wrecking. What if he didn't like it? A mumbled "I hope you like it." Was all he got out before Oliver was frowning down at him and moving to lay over him before Marcus stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Hold on a sec." Marcus grumbled before he was grabbing at the hem of his tank top and squirming under Oli which normally caused delicious friction but Marcus continued on. Until his tank top was tucked up under his arms and his chest and sides were shown.

All along the left of his ribcage was a new very intricate tattoo. The three goalposts took over the top of the tattoo with a quaffle flying towards them. It wasn’t incriminating. Even if Oliver didn’t like it the tattoo itself would work fine for Marcus’ passion for the sport. So it really truly didn’t matter. Except the banners were red and fucking green and Oliver was just staring at it with that wide eyed puppy look and Marcus felt like he couldn’t breath.

The feeling only went away when Oliver reached out and dragged the tips of his fingers feather light over the fresh ink. “That’s about us….fucking- you got a tattoo?!” Hand sliding up his side then and Marcus hissed before Oliver was suddenly biting at his lip and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest kiss Marcus had ever shared.

A moan and Marcus pulled away while Oliver yanked his shirt up and off the rest of the way.

“So you like it?” He hedged only for Oliver to snort and grind down into Marcus’ lap.

“Yea Flint, I really fucking like it.”


	75. I noticed

Oliver just kind of sat on the couch as he took in his flat. It had been the offseason for Quidditch for a month now. He had been living with Marcus for just over a year and they had been dating for about three now. Don’t ask him why it just kind of hit him that he was noticing all these new things. Or maybe it wasn’t so much that he was just noticing them as it was it was finally sinking in? 

 

Marcus liked making sure they had the best of the best equipment. Nothing big but if their sponsors didn’t supply it for them; say his gloves were getting worn down, he knew a new set would be waiting for him. 

 

Whenever Oliver got sick, Marcus was always there taking care of him. Begging Widley to make his cure-all soup, which Marc always carried in himself and he would always stay close. Griping about how Oliver would get him sick next but it never changed. 

 

Marcus and he could talk about Quidditch for hours. Hell, he was sure he’s had Marcus listen to just him talk for hours about practices let alone the sport in total. Of course, if Oliver ever got to into it Marcus would drag him out to muggle London where it was less likely they would be recognized and able to enjoy whatever they did while they were out. 

 

The longer he sat there thinking about it, he realized how well Marcus and his lives fit together. How they fit so well together. The bedroom was no slouch between them, Marcus was always down for a cuddle on the couch or outside if the mood striked. Even now as Oliver sat there on the couch Marcus was walking his way through casting a few spells getting rid of dust and the few bits of clutter thanks to magazines and such they had brought home. 

 

“Do you always do that?” Oliver asked before he had the thought to maybe keep his mouth shut as he struggled through this realization. 

 

“Yea?” Marcus confused had to be fucking adorable and Oliver may want to kiss him now but his boyfriends face closed off and narrowed as he stared down at Oliver. “Did you just notice I clean up after your arse?” 

  
“No!” Oliver spluttered as Marcus bent down to lean crossed arms across the back of the couch by his head. “I noticed…” voice trailing off and he just blushed before giving into the urge and kissing Marcus. Even if he was a dick and laughed into it Ye Oliver felt it was safe to say he had definitely fallen in love with one Marcus Flint. 


	76. Don't cry

Marcus stood frozen in the doorway of Faith and Hope’s bedroom. They had just started talking a few weeks before. Their words of choice being ‘Da!’ and ‘No!’ in turn.

So to say he was stumped on why Oliver was standing just outside the door with watery eyes was an understatement. ‘You were here for the last week, you know they can talk, what happened?” Honestly being a parent? It made him feel like the idiot he was in school all over again.

Oliver just lets out a strangled sound before wiping at his face. A huff and he looked at the doorway and turned to stare at the wall opposite.

“Oli,” Marcus tried. “Don’t cry…” Because those were definitely tears now. Alright, maybe Marcus was the one that screwed up.

“They called me Papa. I didn’t think-” A half step closer and Marcus took another glance t the girls playing on the floor before pulling Oliver close enough to kiss his forehead.

“Here I thought I messed up. I been saying that for weeks. What did you think they were going to call you?” A teasing tug at messy hair then and Marcus smirked before stepping back into the doorway. The chorus of “DA!!” only stopped when Oliver walked in behind him and “PAPA!” rang out.

 


	77. I'll drive you to the hospital.

Oliver fell to the side with a yelp hand flying to his head where he had bumped it against Marcus’ trying to move. Marcus let out an outright yell as his hands flew to his suddenly empty lap.

“FUck! Fuck fuck fuck!” he cursed and oh was his face always that pale? Oliver looked down then back to his face a few times before his eyes went wide.

“Oh god I broke it- I’ll drive you to the hospital! It’ll be ok!” A hurried flail backward had him falling out of the bed with a grunt as he landed.

Only for Marcus to just curse and roll until he was looking over the edge. “Just stop, merlin's tit just don’t fucking move before you kill us both.” Going still on the floor and Oliver laid there naked as the day he was born while Marcus tried to actively suffocate himself face first into the pillows.

Not able to tell how much time had passed, Oliver waited until the pained sounds stopped before he reached up and just patted the other’s elbow (it was the only thing he could reach from the floor).

“I see what you mean about not wanting to do this in beds.” How they even managed to get through their last year of Hogwarts was a mystery. You would think the more risky efforts would have been what killed them. Not the first night in their flat on an actual bed.


	78. That's okay. I bought two.

Marcus was sat on the grass while Bludger ran around him with his clumsy grown too fast to adjust paws fumbling under him. The Neapolitan mastiff puppy was fun, though. Made coming home a lot better especially when Oli was away.

Much like tonight would be for whatever reason. Oliver had told him before he went off to practice that he’d be out when he got home. Marcus didn’t much care other than making a mental note to buy a treat for Bludger since he’d apparently be alone most of the day.

Said puppy was currently rolling on his back and lazily pawing at the ball just to the side of him. Marcus snorted before getting up and grabbing the drool covered thing himself before tossing it. What he didn’t expect was a blur of golden fur to go racing out from behind him to chase it. While his dog just laid there drooling and lazing about.

Whipping around he just frowned at Oliver who stood with a cocky grin on his face. “The hell is that?” Marcus asked, waving towards wherever the other dog had just run too.

Only for Oliver to shrug before walking over and scratching at Bludgers stomach. “That’s Quaffle. S’a retriever. Had to wait for her to get spayed before bringing her home.” He explained only for Marcus to shove him. “I don’t understand how we went from none to two in just a few weeks.”

“That’s okay, I bought two. She was the last one of ‘er litter when I picked up Bludger and they seemed fond of each other.” A shrug and he grinned up at his boyfriend.  

Marcus was about to snap back with a quick reply but the slam of puppy into the back of his knee had him stumbling. Only for Quaffle to hop around between his feet with the ball in her mouth, tail a wagging.

  
Oliver would never admit it but he might have been a bit jealous when Bludger rolled up himself and went over to get acquainted with Quaffle before both were trying to get Marcus’ attention. Of course, the prick would be the ones the puppies loved. Then again Oliver really couldn’t blame them.


	79. I'll do it for you.

Marcus was the last one in the shower out of his team. The loss weighed heavily on his shoulders. Fucked up again but what else was new at this point? Second time going through his seventh year because he fucked up last year just as bad. Not that anyone would agree but Marcus hated himself for spending more time studying instead of practicing because look where it fucking got him. 

A growl and he shoved his head under the charmed spray of water and scraped soap over his skin. He scrubbed until his skin was pink and angry from the heat. His mind kept replaying it though so he kept scrubbing. Every damn save the Wood managed to get on him had him glowering down at the swirl of water as it disappeared down the drain.  

Stretching his arm up he reached for his back only to hear. “I’ll do it for you.” From behind him. Whipping around he could care less at the spray of water. Fucking Wood himself was standing there though a towel around his waist and wide eyes as if he didn’t know who just said what was said.

“What’d you say?” Marcus questioned while he moved to cover himself before stalling and just clenching his fists at his side. Like fuck he would hide now, whatever game Oliver was playing he wouldn’t win this too. 

“U-uhm.” A rough cough and Oliver turned bright red as he stood there and practically cringed as he repeated himself and then proceeded to make it worse. “I mean I said I could get your back seems to be the only part that’s not pink at this point.” 

Marcus just scowled at the other before he sneered. “Yea? Go for it.” Before he tossed the sudzing scrub to Oliver who caught it with even wider eyes, then turned around and stuck his head under the water again.    
He completely ignored the way his stomach felt like it was clenched tight or the fact his throat felt like it was beating in his throat. 


	80. Don't worry about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George play a bad prank. 
> 
> Angst, so much angst.

Oliver kind of hated the twins sometimes. Usually, the jokes were pretty straight forward. Sure sometimes a spell went wrong, Side effects happened. He didn’t think when he hung out with his friends such crap could blow up in his face from it. It was their birthday going out for drinks seemed a good idea. He didn’t think it would cause his fucking life to fall apart. A broken noise and he just dropped his head onto his knees. So far he’s sat outside their flat for an hour at least now and he couldn’t bring himself to go back inside. 

\---flashback to earlier---

Coming hope he was full of high spirits. The night of drinking was hilarious. Katie ended up blue. Angelina and Ron had their voices changed with each other. Percy had his outfit transfigured into a bird suit. It was a grand old time.  Firewhiskey, butterbeer, and Ale alike were passed around in the back of the prank shop. With so many people couldn’t really blame Oliver for losing track of both the twins but one was always in sight so the other shouldn’t have been far off.  

The only difference tonight was there were a lot more natural redheads mingling with the old group of friends from school. Oliver loved it. It made for a different environment altogether which was a nice change from the usual of going to the pub and talking about their lives with whoever was available that week for it. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information about his current relationship while he complained about it. Which was probably his first mistake. 

He got teased about it endlessly. If he was so scared of telling his best friends about who he was dating why even bother dating them. It didn’t seem like it’d add too much of a future. (Which was and wasn’t true. Percy knew from the very beginning. The old team and public absolutely did not) It wasn’t his smartest moment when he thought he was being vague and placating in saying ‘I wouldn’t even know how to go about that.’ Apparently, they had taken it as a challenge. 

Of course, they took it as a challenge. Oliver had walked into his flat tipsy but nowhere near drunk because he knew better and went to find Marcus only to pause and look around what he could see with a deep frown. Were things moved? Narrowing his eyes he crept further into the house and listened for any noise only to make his way towards the bedroom and freeze. Marcus sat on the bed piled high with almost everything that was exclusively his and was practically punching each item and article of clothes he owned into the extended bag. 

“Marcus-” Oliver tried to get the others attention. Only to get snapped at. 

“Don’t! Don’t worry about me. You said what you had to earlier yea?” Freezing at the tone of voice and Oliver felt accused at the sight of red-rimmed eyes before they flitted away and he was right back to packing. Now apparently at a more frantic pace. 

“What do you mean I just got back?” “You've only been gone since half past. Don’t go making me feel like I’m crazy again.” Flint all but snarled at him when he stood up this time. Storming towards him Oliver just stood strong and actually reached out to grab Marcus’ hands only to have them ripped away.

“Marcus you have to talk to me I have no flipping idea what you’re-” “Stop making it a fucking joke! Like us not telling other people wasn’t your idea! Like it’s my fault we’re always fighting?! You came home acting like I shouldn’t have been here I ain’t as daft as everyone fuckin thinks I am or was that bullshit you told me too? You couldn’t even flat out say it.” He practically spits the last sentence.  

“I would fucking never-” Oliver tried only for Marcus to interrupt with a hollow laugh. “Except you just fucking did earlier. Let me pack my shit in peace and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.” God even his voice sounded empty of everything then. Oliver felt his heart stop at how void everything Marcus was doing. He only seemed somewhat like himself when he was furious. Oliver hated the fact it was directed at him. 

“Fine.” He agreed. “You want to just fucking leave and not tell me then fine.” So he stormed out in his own bit of anger and frustration only to stop on the doorstep when the door slammed shut behind him and practically collapse. What the fuck just happened. To come home to this absolute fucking mess just because he went out to for the twins birth-. Pulling his knees to his chest then and he rested his elbows and thought over the night. Though over the past few months and the get together with the twins and their mutual friends. They wouldn’t…..then again knowing them they probably thought they were helping. Except they had no idea about Marcus. They didn’t know half the story.

\---back to present---

Oliver had a full body flinch at the sound of Marcus apparating away. A ragged breath and he blinked his eyes a few times trying to clear them of the blur. Only his face felt wet because he started to cry then. Shit. A curse and he stood up and stormed back into their flat, his flat? Fuck, what was even happening to his life? Expecting it to be empty but instead, he was greeted by the sight of Marcus standing in their bedroom doorway looking absolutely wrecked. And One Weasley twin and a fucking copy of him standing smack dab in the middle.

“April Fools!” The two cried out with their hands being thrown out as if surprising them. Only to be met with silence.  A glance to one another and they started talking then. 

“It’s come to our attention that” “We may have caused a bit more insanity” “Then we intended to. Right Gred?” “Indeed Forge. So with a none too gentle” “Not gentle at all coaxing from Percy we came here to try and clear this up.” “We just might have made a joke in bad taste and that” “It just doesn’t stand that we of all people do that. So Flint.” “Flint we offer you our humblest apologies.” “Wood please don’t kill us I’ve seen that look before.” “Also” “Please tell Percy we fixed this?” “Not quite sure just how violent he’ll get.” “He was right angry wasn’t he?” 

“Get out.” The twins stopped at Oliver speaking loud enough to interrupt them. They genuinely looked like they regretted whatever joke they thought they pulled but no. It was a bit too far this time. Whichever one decided to take on his face as a disguise waved at Marcus this time. “Maybe bring him along next time yea? Figure we owe you two an apology.” “If Percy doesn’t kill us.” “Forget that imagine if he tell’s Mother?” “OUT” Oliver shouted again only for the two to salute and disappear with another ‘CRACK’. 

  
Without the rambling, the apartment was so silent Oliver could hear Marcus’ labored breathing as if it were a tornado. Looking up and Marcus looked as horrible as Oliver felt and if that wasn’t just horrible. A shuffle forward unsure if it would do any good or not Oliver at least as the mind to ask “Don’t leave. Please?” Only for Marcus to twitch and nod his head before he turned on his heel and walked back into the bedroom. With the door not slamming in his face, Oliver followed. 


	81. It looks good on you.

Oliver straddled Marcus’ lap. His face downcast as he tried to snuggle into his boyfriend's arms. Marcus just rubbed his back before kissing his temple.

“You have to tell me who did this to you Oliver.” Wood just stubbornly hid his face into the crook of Flints neck. “No I don’t, you never do.”

“Smart arse. It’s a bit different isn’t  it?” Oliver pulled back from his neck and fucking pouted. Pouted so ridiculously thanks to the split lip and bruised face that Marcus just leaned forward and pressed the softest of kisses right against it. The hiss he got for his efforts made him grin.

“At least it looks good on you.” Reaching up to cup his boyfriend's cheek and Marcus tried not to frown but Oliver’s defeated look showed he failed at it. A hand with bruised and scraped knuckles wrapped around his wrist then and Marcus didn’t so much as twitch when Oliver was kissing him then.

Hands tangling into each other’s hair. The kiss turned desperate as they pressed against each other. Even the faint taste of copper didn’t slow them down. Marcus at least realized it might too much to actually have Oliver doing the work while he was straddling him. So he slid a hand down and easily started to work at the others belt and pants.

No sooner Oliver's pants were undone, Marcus was tugging his length out and stroking a few times. Only to stop when Oliver was returning the favor with his own rush. Their mouths were never more then a breath apart. It lasted long enough for Marcus to get frustrated ‘taking turns’. A strong grip (one Marcus tried hard never to use on Oliver or off the pitch) was wrapped around woods wrists then until he had both of the other's arms tugged around the back of his neck.

Oliver at least had the sense to take the hint and keep his hands there as he leaned into his boyfriend and kept kissing him. He only paused in kissing when he keened at the feel of his dick lined up against Marcus’ own with a hand wrapped around the both of them. Shit, he hadn’t even heard the whisper of the spell they used for lube. A shocked moan and he rocked his hips, thrusting forward only for Marcus to curse before moving his hold faster.

It wasn’t until Oliver looked down to see Marcus staring up at him with his intense stare that the too tight to hot feeling clenched his stomach and had Oliver finishing much too quickly for his own taste. Marcus it seemed was waiting on him though and followed him a few strokes later with a curse.

  
Once they both caught their breath Oliver laughed “We should do that more often.” Marcus just snorted before dropping his head back with an over dramatic eye roll.

They could clean up in a minute.


	82. Sit down, I'll get it.

Marcus had been hazing dizzy spells since the middle of his quidditch game. Healers said it would take time and it was just a concussion. It didn’t change the fact he honestly hated getting dizzy. It wasn't even a normal dizzy. Or the dizzy feeling you felt spinning on your broom. It always felt like the floor suddenly dropped out from under him and he was never prepared for it.

Standing in the kitchen, he had grabbed the pitcher of juice and reached for a glass along one of the shelves only to curse and stumble back a step dropping it. The thing absolutely shattered on impact but it startled him none the same.

Oliver was there in a flash as well. “Why aren’t you  lying down?” The question was asked before he took in the pitched on the counter, Marcus gripping the edge of the small island and the glass shattered across their floor. He just sighed before squeezing Marcus’ arm while he quickly repaired the glass and spelled the mess away next. “Go. Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Marcus stood there stubborn as anything. While Oliver just went about pouring the glass. Turning around he handed it to Marcus only to step closer and press a kiss against his boyfriend's cheek and grab the glass after a couple of sips.

  
“Stop worrying too, you’ll be fine.”


	83. You might like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW 
> 
> straight up porn.....woops.

Oliver was positioned on the bed and he was meant to just take this...this fucking torture. The Large hand that was too warm spread across his lower back, while Marcus’ other hand fingers thrusting into him stretching him out despite the spell they specifically used for this. 

 

A curse and Marcus just rubbed his back again before crooking his fingers to drag them over that spot that lit up every nerve in Oliver's body. “Sorry babe, I have to make sure this is good.” 

 

Oliver spat out a few more curses while his elbows wobbled. Head hanging between his shoulders and he squeezed his eyes shut despite the tie knotted around them because apparently, Marcus had a damn surprise. 

 

Minutes passed once again and even Marcus’ hand was losing it’s grip on Oliver's back and hip because the prick had been keying poor Oliver up for ages it felt like. “Please.” He begged he was not too good to beg at this point. Marcus just huffed before pulling back and away from Oliver. 

 

“You might like this.” He warned. “Remember what to say if you don’t?” Oliver actually growled. 

 

“I swear to god Flint if you don’t move I’ll say Snitch now and take care of it my-OH” A shocked moan slid out of him while Marcus pressed in. When the feeling of something(s?!) rolled into him. It didn’t hurt but fuck if the surprisingly different feeling didn’t have his elbows finally going loose. Letting him fall face down into the mattress. Flint didn’t fare much better as he actually slipped forward. At least a hand landed next to Oliver’s head to brace himself from losing his balance completely. 

 

On a good day, the full feeling was enough to have Oliver seeing stars. This new feeling had him babbling until Marcus wrapped a hand around the front of his throat and pulled him back up until his back was pressed flush against Marcus’ front. As soon as Marcus was content he started to move and Oliver was never exactly quiet but hell, if he wasn’t making more noise than usual with the punched out whimpers and groans as he tried to rock his hips back.  

 

A bite behind his ear and Oliver shuddered as the rasp in Marcus’ voice. “I take it you like them then?” A few deep breaths and he got out a broken “W-what’d you do?” Only for an agonizingly slow thrust to happen. “I got a few more piercings.” had to be the last thing said before Oliver let the conversation be and ride out the surprise for all it was worth. 

  
Once they were laying down, a quick spell keeping them from getting too uncomfortable too quickly performed. Oliver rolled so it was sprawled over Marcus’ chest. His eyes curious as anything looking down between his boyfriend's legs. Nah there was no polite way to say he was staring at the dick as if he had never seen it before. Then again what is the reaction someone's supposed to have when there's a ladder of them placed along the underside? 


	84. Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Marcus play Overwatch. Junkrat is bae and I will fight you on this.

“Happy Birthday!” Oliver’s screen screamed at him while a multitude of bombs went off. Killing his duplicate of the character instantly.  

 

“Again.?” Marcus asked from his end of the couch with a grin. 

 

Oliver just looked over the lip of his laptop before hitting begin and starting the process all over. 

 

“Happy Birthday!” Did all Australians sound like that? Oliver doubted it but oof. He pitied anyone who had to listen to the ones that did. 

 

“Happy Birthday!” A twitch of his left eye and Oliver outright kicked at Marcus then. “Stop doing that!” 

 

Marcus just cackled as they went into another match. Maybe a minute or so into it Oliver’s laptop flew into the air. Only for Marcus to catch it with a quick spell. 

  
“You’re the one that wanted us to get this game.” “Shut up!” “But Olls….Happy Birthday!” A shout and Oliver lunged for Marcus who rolled off the couch only to stumble as his ankle was grabbed.  


	85. It's two sugars, right?

Harsh breaths. Words that could mean anything. Too many drinks shared. Fuck the press of them against each other. Rushed moments. Stopping to actually take in what the hell they were doing. Catching up. Discovering all types of new things about each other. Last night was a whirlwind. 

 

Marcus was waking up slowly. Head cloudy and mouth dry from the events last night. He almost didn’t believe it had happened at all. He could feel the lingering burns from scratches on his back as he stretched. Only to go loose and relax back into his bed. Sheets pooled low on his back since he hated the heat and sharing a bed with someone else tended to make that happen. 

 

Except when he turned his head around to actually look at who he was with, his stomach felt like it dropped right out of him. Hand stretching out and he whispered a soft curse. The bed was already fucking cold. Fingers clenching and he slammed a fist against the mattress. He didn’t remember feeling the bed move at all and he was a light fucking sleeper. Always had been no matter what condition he was in. 

 

Suddenly he didn’t feel so hung over as the night's event came crashing to the front of his mind. Eyes closing again and he just rolled onto his back and covered his face with his hands and rubbed as if that would erase the images. It didn’t help. He remembered every stupid fucking thing he said and hated himself for every word. Should've known better. No one sticks around after a night in bed with Marcus Flint. He was good for a fuck not a morning after. Never was never would be. He had been told it since he was still in school. He was a lot of people's dirty fucking secret so he didn’t know why Oliver babbling to him about some stupid crush would change shit. 

 

Throwing the sheets to the side then and Marcus rolled out of bed with his signature scowl taking form far too early but or so persistently. Usually, it didn’t hurt this bad but last night there was more talking than usual. It stung, to say the least. The fact he felt the remains of the damn Gryffindor every time he moved didn’t help. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants he tugged them on but didn’t bother to tie them tight. He just let them hang low and loose on his hips as his bare feet pit-patted down the hallway. 

 

A turn into his kitchen and his scowl morphed into shock. Standing at the small island in the middle of his kitchen was one Oliver Wood. Two mugs of tea steaming in front of him as he read the paper. Or he was reading the paper. Currently, he was looking at Flint with a weird look on his face as he chewed his bottom lip before nudging a cup towards him and nodding. 

  
“It’s two sugars, right?” 


	86. Is your seat belt on?

Oliver was behind the wheel of this monstrosity of a car. Marcus sat in the passenger seat pointedly waiting and keeping his mouth shut while the other wizard went about his little routine. 

 

Apparently it was needed when cars sat for too long. Even if they were magical cars maintenance was key. It was beyond anything Marcus gave a damn about honestly. He had learned how to drive but with the way Oliver acted every time he tried it was as if he had learned a new killing curse. 

  
Letting his head fall back he just relaxed while his boyfriend went through the motions. Perking up only when Oliver asked “Is your seatbelt on?”


	87. Just because.

Oliver was going to the library. He was going to be a good student. He was going to go to the library and study. Except he never got there. 

 

No he had just gotten to the fourth floor and saw his destination right down the hall. Only to get yanked into one of the many doorways that littered the school. He would of complained but he was manhandled until his back was pressed against the wall and he was being kissed. 

 

Hell he probably would've swung first if he didn’t know it was absolutely Marcus who was doing this. With a hand on his hip and a hand on his jaw tilting his head up. Oliver practically melted into the kiss. Soon enough it got pretty heated. Things tended to between them but this was enough to have Oliver letting his head fall back while Marcus kissed and bit at his lips before trailing his way down his neck. 

 

Only the meetup didn’t last long. As soon as Oliver was good and flustered Marcus pulled away with a smirk as he looked down at him. Just barely out of breath but radiating a smugness that had Oliver frowning. One last final kiss pressed on him and Oliver just watched confused as Marcus winked and snuck right out of the room. Not a word was spoken and he might have been a bit confused.

 

Waiting a few minutes Oliver himself walked out of the room only he apparently had the worst luck sometimes. Fred and George were both a few feet away and their faces clearly showed their shock at seeing him. Which only seemed to increase the longer they stared at him. 

 

“Why you in there Wood?” “Did uh, you get lost perhaps?” The questions were laced with mirth as the opened the door behind him to peek inside only to frown and focus on him again. “Just because.” He hastily replied before shouldering his way between the two and walking down the hallway. 

  
“Didn’t know random rooms did that for just because.” “Wonder if I can find a room that leaves hickeys?” A shared snicker from each of them had Oliver going red as he walked faster. Hiking his robes further up his neck in a vain effort to hide whatever it was Flint left as evidence. 


	88. Take mine.

Marcus just rolled his eyes the more Oliver complained about not being able to find his gloves. “Oli just take mine?” Digging into the bag of his gear Marcus was quick to grab his set and hold out the things to his fiance. 

 

Oliver just arched an eyebrow before grabbing the gloves. Running his fingers over it he smiled down at the worn leather. “You know they’ll know they aren’t mine right?” 

 

The blank look he received had Oliver huffing before shoving the gloves into his own bag.  A press of a kiss and Marcus just laid on the couch before turning on the television to enjoy the day he would have off. 

 

The week after the whole ordeal. Puddlemores huge win ended up with pictures all over the place. Marcus honestly should've expected it. Oliver jinxed it from the beginning. First images of Oliver oddly fidgety with his gloves during the game were pointed out. Only for the bloody gossip rags to get a hold of a zoom in. That very clearly showed the embroidered initials that usually were overlooked. 

  
It didn’t help that the public had been curious for ages. Two of the newest heavy hitters in the sport always claiming single? It didn’t take long before a picture of Marcus and Wood made it out next. Both walking out of a quidditch supply shop. Oliver trying to hide his face because he was blushing like a look and Marcus glaring right at the camera. 


	89. I think you're beautiful.

Marcus was glaring at the magazine that was stuffed in his locker. The team always did this. Every time someone was specifically mentioned a copy would be bought and made sure to get to the target. 

 

Over the past year and a half, Marcus learned to hate it every time he was brought up. First, it was second string crap. Pointing out bad habits he carries over from Hogwarts. He got better, after the first seven months he was starting games. More play time allowed a better paycheck which left his ‘stunted flying’ to practically double in speed which really showed his skill. 

 

What made the constant mentions unbearable was the fact lately they had less and less to do with his fucking playing. Instead, he was plagued by shitty article titles and taglines like ‘Hidden catches on the Quidditch Pitch!” “Will Flint really let this scar too?” “What Quidditch Star should you date?” It was fucking vile and it always made something dark twist in his gut before he threw the thing in his bad and apparated home to throw it away. Which was another bane of his existence

 

He always read the stupid things. Just to see how ridiculous they had gotten this time. Only to throw them out. Where the team wouldn’t plague him with making it reappear in his locker the next day. Because that was a thing they did. Once Horton had repeatedly thrown an article out only for it to repeatedly show up. Then the others took turns reading snippets of it until he was forced to acknowledge the entire thing. Marcus had too much pride to deal with that specific brand of torture. 

 

Only when he got home Oliver was already there reading the same damn magazine that was in his bad. A disgusted look on his face and oh look that same pit in his stomach he hated was back. Marcus just tossed his bag in the corner before stalking into the kitchen. Not even bothering to say hi. Instead, he slammed through the cabinets grabbing bits and pieces of a quick dinner for himself since it was one of his late days. 

  
Marcus only stopped when arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Oliver dig his chin up into his shoulder trying to look at what he was doing. A side glance and Marcus huffed before trying to move away only for Oliver to cling tighter. “I think you’re beautiful.”  A snort and Marcus muttered a “Don’t be gross.” Only to have Oliver playfully bite his shoulder. “You shouldn't care so much about those stupid things anyway.” “Who say’s I did?” “I’m just saying you’re the one who gets your dick sucked by the hottest Keeper in the league.” Turning then he just dropped his arms over Oliver's shoulders than with an arched eyebrow. “Yea? You going to do that now or should I go back to making myself dinner?” 


	90. I'll pick you up at the airport.

“I’ll pick you up at the airport.” I’ll pick you up at the airport. I’ll pick you up at the airport. I’ll pick you up at the airport. Marcus remembered telling Oliver he would. He was regretting his decision. There were so many people. He felt overwhelmed but he just sat down and waited. His knee jumped with every second ticking past. 

 

They hadn’t seen each other in months thanks to going to different unis. Other sides of the country but they were going years strong. Nothing was changing. The only difference was this time it wasn’t Flint getting patted down before shuffled onto planes to visit the other. Oliver was finally coming to see him at his school. 

 

When the announcement of the passengers coming off sounded Marcus waited towards the back. He had a good few inches over most of the people and he didn’t need a stupid sign. Tugging his hoodie tighter around him and he shuffled his feet before his over the excited lump of a boyfriend practically tackled him from the side because Marcus while easy to spot did not mean Oliver was. 

 

A sudden “Oof!” and the black haired male stumbled before he was twisting in the arms clutched around him and leaning down to press a pretty intense kiss against his boyfriend's lips. Oliver returned it while his bag lay forgotten at their feet. 

  
“I could kiss you forever,” Oliver mumbled before Marcus laughed and pulled away. “C’mon I’d rather do that on my bed.”


	91. You can go first.

Oliver was ranting about something. The absurdity. How can people just bid on other people? Being forced to date (As if they weren't practically married already not that anyone knew that part.) like some bad romance story. 

 

Of course others were here. Almost every single quidditch player in the league that was still alive had shown up for the cause or had been signed up by somebody or the other. A charity fundraiser. Quidditch players to be auctioned off to the highest bidder and taking them out on the town. It was stupid but the tickets had sold out frighteningly fast. It would also help try and get things back to normal again now the war was over. 

 

Hanging back at the lip of the curtain Marcus had his head ducked down to avoid anyone spotting him. Oliver was pacing all about had been for the last hour or so. Their numbers were dwindling though. There was many 8 or 10 of them left and Oliver’s pacing had thrown off the order of people that whoever walked out just spelled their name onto the next line for the announcer to avoid anymore confusion. 

 

Marcus got tired of it when Oliver went to pass him again. “I still can’t believe I’m to parade around as if-” Reaching out he grabbed the others bicep and grinned that snarky grin of his. “You can go first!” Marcus chimed in only for Oliver to splutter before his name was charmed onto the banner and he was shoved out onto the stage. Marcus almost regretted it when the fucking shrieking practically shook the entire place. 

  
Of course once Oliver was done and an obnoxious amount of bidding had taken place the remainder of the players ganged up on Flint until he was shoved out onto the stage with a curse. A glare over his shoulder and he just cracked his neck before standing straight and smirking out at the crowd with his usual sneer. The silence was apparently only laying in wait until his name was charmed across the banner. To say he actually jumped at the amount of screaming done was an understatement.  


	92. Drive safely.

As Oliver stepped away from the curb he just cringed as the car stalled before restarting and taking off on the road test.

Oliver hunched over into the driver side window and gave Marcus a quick kiss on the cheek. Only to pause before pulling away and glaring. “Drive safely and don’t obliterate him to get him to sign off on your license!” He threatened.

Marcus looked over with a dimple-causing grin. “How you gonna know since you can’t ride with?”

The comeback did nothing to stop the abject horror from crossing Oliver's face as the driving instructor climbed into the passenger seat with a nod. “Now c’mon lad I imagine you been waiting long enough.”


	93. You don't have to say anything.

“I don’t understand why we’re having this fight again,” Marcus growled.    
  
Oliver just threw his hands in the air, frustrated more than anything. “Which is why we keep having it! Do you even care-” 

 

“Don’t ask that fucking question you know I do Oliver!” “No Marcus I don’t because nothing has happened! Nothing has changed and we’ve been doing this for years!” “Exactly! We’ve been together for years! We’ve lived together for years!” 

 

Oliver just shouted incoherently before he started to pace. Marcus stood from the couch and walked out of the living room. The action just set Oliver off, though. 

 

“You can’t just walk away Flint! This is exactly what I fucking mean about nothing changing!” Marcus stormed back into the room then, though. Only to whip the little black box in his hand right at Oliver’s face. 

 

“Fuck off with this utter bullshit!” Flint snarled. All the while Oliver fumbled before he was clutching the box wide-eyed and finally fucking quiet. 

 

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he just kind of gave up as he stared at the box. Marcus pretended not to notice the tremble of Woods' hands as he finally opened the box to see a plain black metal band with a strip of diamond wrapped in the middle. 

  
The silence was too much for Marcus though. “You don’t have to say anything.” It was practically dripping in sarcasm before Oliver practically jumped him then. Legs around his waist and Marcus grabbed Oliver's thighs to hold him up while he was kissed within an inch of his life. 


	94. We can share.

The battle of Hogwarts had taken it’s toll on everyone. The graduated students that had returned to Hogwarts weren’t expected in their entirety but accommodations had to be met. There wasn’t enough energy left in the majority of them to get back to their homes and the like. While no one went to stay in the passed away student’s 

 

There were a few with stronger stomachs bringing in the bodies of fallen students still, though. The abundance of rooms seemed to dwindle until students were found sleeping propped up on stairs. The cot’s that were transfigured all were. 

 

Once the last of the recognizable bodies were taken in Flint just cursed before bringing up the idea of taking a much-needed break. “We’ll be the next one’s dead if we don’t sleep. It’s been two days.” The others seemed to agree with their nodding. When they all looked at him though he just shrugged and started heading for the dungeons. He didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of his house he knew for a fact it was going to be comfortable and for the most part empty.

 

Walking in without needing a password was strangely unsettling. The group of them made their way in and slipped into chairs and lounges respectively. Marcus took a look around and almost startled at seeing Wood standing just a few feet away from him curiously eyeing the decor of the strange houses common room. 

 

“Everything you ever thought it would be?” Marcus asked only for Oliver to snort. “Shut up and just show me where I can pass out Flint, I already know Gryffindor's been spoken for and you weren’t wrong about needing sleep.” 

 

“I’m not risking the bedrooms.” Flint made sure that point was clear before he walked behind the stairway that led to them. It left a little alcove that was mostly surrounded by a glass bubble. The sharp inhale from behind him meant Wood followed at least. “We can share at least.” Free falling face first into the pile of pillows and blankets then Marcus just grunted when he felt Oliver lay down next to him. 

  
It could be worse. 


	95. It can wait until tomorrow.

“Marcus I have to go.” Oliver tried to say. Currently, he was a bit distracted with Marcus’ mouth on his neck. The other was laying on top of him while they lounged in the Slytherins bed. They were supposed to be finishing their projects for the winter week off of school. It’s what they had told their parents before Oliver was allowed to visit for the day. Luckily Flint's parents weren’t the type to constantly check on their kids. Not that Marcus could be considered a kid. 

 

With what he was doing with his teeth, Oliver moaned and devoutly swore to never think of Marcus as a freaking kid. He was sin incarnate. Hands digging into hips and Oliver pulled the taller teens hips down to grind against in an almost too rough feeling.  It made both of them groan. 

 

“What happened to homework?” Oliver panted out before moving a hand to pull at Marcus’ hair. The other teen just hissed and arched his neck back. Giving  Oliver enough room to return the kisses and bites all over it while Marcus swallowed. 

  
“It can wait until tomorrow.” Was all the Slytherin said before he rolled his hips and pushed up only to slide his lips against Oliver's in another heated kiss. Only when Flint managed to suck on his bottom lip did Oliver forget about the homework in it’s entirety. Yea they could definitely finish it tomorrow instead.  


	96. I bought you a ticket.

“I can’t believe how much one seat way out costs!” Oliver complained. 

 

Marcus just laid on the grass watching the sky lazily. “I didn’t think it was too bad.” He commented off-handedly. Only to set Oliver off on a small speech. 

 

“Do you realize how many Galleons it costs for the worst seats in the place?!” A huff and Oliver just turned the page of the magazine he was reading scowling. “Galleons on top of Galleons and you act like it’ll be so easy to get tickets! I’ll need to use an advancement on whatever i can get my parents to allow me to work off this summer before I go out for tryouts. All because that oaf of a keeper is finally retiring! Harvey’s been going strong for years and he’s ending it on a smart note, I need to see it but at this rate I absolutely doubt it’ll happen” 

 

Propping himself up on his elbows. Marcus just arched an eyebrow. “I still don’t get why you’re complaining? We’re going either way so...”  voice trailing off and he was honestly confused when Oliver scoffed. 

 

“Yea, I doubt it. What I’m doing is hoping to get a copy of the paper the next day to read all about it.” 

 

Sitting up the rest of the way then and Marcus punched Oliver in the shoulder then. “You aren’t coming with me? What the hell Wood! I bought you a ticket!” 

 

A yelp from the Keeper and Oliver frowned before doing a doubt take. “Y-you bought me a ticket?! HOW?!” “Do you know what my last name is? I’m not going to question what friend my brother went to to get them for us. You are still coming right? Can’t really think of anyone else who likes the sport half as much as I do to want to sit through it with them…” 

  
“YES!” Oliver screamed then before slapping the magazine shut. “I didn't think you’d buy my ticket too. We’re going to see his final match Flint!”


	97. No reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus plays a mean prank when he want's to. aka Marcus Flint is a shit but Oliver Wood ain't complaining.

Oliver was covered in sweat when he landed on the pitch. Knees weak he stumbled off his broom and shifted his robe so it wasn’t tucked in like he had been. He swore he was burning more from outright mortification then the effort he had put into the match. Not that he had anything against Hufflepuff but they weren’t exactly hard to predict this season. He still wasn’t sure what the hell got into him up in the air.

 

-flashback-

 

Before the game had even started Oliver had made his way down to the pitch. He was going to get his warm up laps in before Madam Hooch would come and check all the equipment. What he hadn’t come here for was to see Marcus waiting for him in the locker room. A glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, sure he knew Marcus wasn’t beyond getting rough on the pitch or some shady acts but they weren’t even playing against each other and things hadn’t been so bad since the two captains had started seeing each other regularly.

 

“What I can’t come see you before a game now? We both know no one else is going to be here for a bit…” Voice trailing off and Oliver tensed as the other stalked closer to him.

 

“Not unless you want something, Flint. Why are you down here right now?” Oliver tried again only for Marcus to shrug before crowding him back against the door with that damn smirk that drove him mad. “No reason.” Was all he said before he pressed a rough kiss onto Oliver. Who tensed up before kissing back just as rough. A few minutes in and they pulled away panting for breath.

 

Oliver shuddered at the feel of Marcus saying something into his neck and kist poked at the others side. “What was that?” Another grin aimed at him and Marcus just pulled away. “I said ‘let's go get your laps in’ c’mon before it’s too late and you’re mad at me.” Letting the older teen drag him towards the brooms he had leaning against the wall then and Oliver just followed with a stupid grin on his own face.

 

\------

 

The team had all cleared out of the locker room by the time Oliver felt he could leave the stupid cubicle he had all but locked himself in. He had heard the others try to coax him out. They had won but he couldn’t even remember what he told him to get them to just go away.

 

Of course, he wasn’t left alone Soon as he heard the team clear out it was just a few minutes before the door creaked open and he heard Marcus call out. “Olls?” Throwing open the door he damn near tackled Flint against the wall only to instantly get flipped and pressed back into it with a strong thigh pressing between his legs.

“You’re a fucking wanker Flint!” Oliver spat only to Marcus to grin lecherously and press his thigh up and rock into Oliver’s crotch causing a startled groan. “You sure about that? Figured I kept your match interesting for ya.” A shudder at the voice speaking right into his ear and Oliver tried to shove the other away only move a bit and bite back another embarrassing sound away.

 

As always Marcus fucking knew the prick. Kissing the underside of Oliver’s jaw and he practically purred “What say we celebrate that win yea?”

 

Oliver didn’t protest the idea one bit.


	98. I'll see you later.

They were in a random hallway of the school. It was the last day and everyone would be on the trains tomorrow. No one was up here. The two quidditch captains didn’t say much as they stood feet apart while it felt like worlds. 

 

Oliver kicked his toe against the ground  before looking up through his eyelashes. “No hard feelings then?” 

 

Marcus shook his head before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Na, just how we said it would be.” 

 

A nod. “Yea I have to focus on getting into Puddlemore’s reserves anyway.” 

 

“Yea.” Marcus echoed before grinning. “Have to make sure to get on it so I can kick your arse with Montrose.” 

 

A dry laugh that didn’t sound so happy was shared between the two before it died just as quickly as it started. Pushing off the wall Marcus walked over to Oliver and stopped just inches from pressing against him. 

 

Rocking forward on his feet Oliver just barely managed to stop himself from lunging into a kiss. Instead he pressed against Marcus’ chest until he backed away. “I’ll see you later, Flint.” 

  
“On the pitch, Wood.” And that was that. Years of this between them and this was the end of it all. Walking down the hallway shoulder to shoulder, there was a final pause as they just stood at the top of the stairs before nodding and splitting ways. 


	99. Stay Over.

Marcus and Oliver fell through the front door of the apartment. Fingertips barely reaching the door to nudge it closed before they twisted into clothes and pulling them off. 

 

It had been too long. Marcus felt like his chest was going to rip open from how fast his heart was beating. Meanwhile, Oliver’s hands seemed to disappear as soon as they touched skin only to come back.

 

“Marcus-” “Shut up.” He all but growled before they tripped and fell onto the couch sat in the middle of the room. Instantly they were rough kisses and wrestling to take off each other's clothes as fast as possible. 

 

Rushing through the paces. It was always a fucking rush. Completely different from what it was like when they were still in school. Frantic in the moments they were able to steal away from their lives to be together left no room for talking. 

 

It had been longer than ever before though and Oliver was in a mood to get Marcus riled up. Even if the larger man was currently inside him. Oliver made it a point to bite the other's shoulder before groaning a slow “Stay over.”  Then he made sure to dig his fingertips into Marcus’ back as he rolled his hips back into the next thrust.  

 

At the very least it got Oliver what he wanted. A hiss from Marcus and it slowed down a bit, there was more insisting, urgent kisses. Sucking marks into each other's skin while fingertips left bruises and scratches. They were desperate for it. Desperate for each other in every way they never admitted when they did this. Bodies shuddering with gasps as they finished and Oliver let his head fall back while Marcus hid his face in the crook of Oliver’s neck. 

 

When Marcus stood up and cast a few spells to clean them up Oliver stamped down and boxed away all the feelings rushing through his head and stomach alike. “Not staying then?” He tried to tease. Marcus was a good sport as he just smirked and avoided eye contact with him. 

  
“Just tell Stephanie I said hello for me instead.” He snapped out. Marcus ignored the flinch from Oliver when he said the Keeper’s girlfriends name. Only to shove his shoes on a little too roughly as the comeback. “Only if you give Marie my regards.”  


	100. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of it. 
> 
> I'm sorry it won't be to everyone's expectations but thus the cookie crumbles. 
> 
> Character Death happens, Suicide is also the means. If this is triggering in any way please take this as a warning. It is not graphic but it does happen. 
> 
> You are more then welcome as always to yell at me on Tumblr or in the comments <3

Oliver felt like he was carrying a boulder underwater. Despite his silence and slow breathing, it felt like he couldn’t breath at all as he stood there. Eye’s on Flint in front of a room full of friends, family and he was sure some foes. Flint was hardly everyone’s favorite person after all. 

 

That wasn’t what this was about, though. This was a wedding. There were vows being spoken right now. Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off of Marcus as he stood there, though. In a fresh tux absolutely tailored for the athletic build of the Chaser currently talking. Marcus’ hands looked almost awkward as they held onto the others. A ring in one hand you would think would be clumsy but it was dexterous and practiced as it slid the ring on. 

 

“I love you.” Oliver felt his heart jump into his throat when Marcus made eye contact saying it. A paranoid stiffening of his shoulders and Wood made sure not to look around to see if anyone else saw Flint look at him when he said those three words. It was different from all the other times. Oliver just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

 

Apparently, he wasn’t as inconspicuous as he thought. Harry (who was here with Draco of all people, Oliver kind of hated the kid for not giving any sort of fuck and ending up with the man he loved in the end.) nudged him with an elbow and arched an eyebrow. “You alright?” 

 

“Yea.” Oliver flashed a watery grin before wiping at his eyes. “Weddings get to me is all.” Harry just chuckled then before swaying back into his boyfriend's side and turning to watch the happy couple end their kiss. 

 

Oliver didn’t stay for the reception. Though he did send an owl with specific instructions to only let Marcus open it in private. They were over and Oliver felt like his world was falling apart and no one else was noticing. 

 

Life goes on, though. Oliver got over the fact Marcus and his marriage was in the papers and magazines all the damn time. It was right back to Hogwarts days of being outright hostile towards each other on the pitch. So much so the teams would insist they play against each other for how hard they would go at it. Only when there was a match between Montrose and Puddlemore did the articles about Marcus’ shit marriage stop. 

 

Bitterly Oliver realized the papers liked talking about him more than Marcus’ wife anyway. This last game had been worse than the others, though. They had both been pulled from the game for outright trying to kill each other mid-game hell mid-flight. Fists flew and if they wouldn’t get kicked from the team he’s sure hexes would have been spat at each other.  

 

What Oliver didn’t expect after drinking the rest of his night away was to be woken up by Adrian Pucey banging on his door until he opened it. Pucey looked as good as Oliver felt which was like absolute shit. 

 

“Can I come in?” Adrian asked and pointedly waved at the inside of Oliver’s flat after they stood to stare at each other for a too awkward moment outside. 

 

“I, yeah? Can you tell me why you’re here?” Adrian had been one of Marcus’ constant friends through the years. Oliver couldn’t think for the life of him why he’d be here. 

 

“You have a chance to read the morning paper?” If the scathing look at his pajamas wasn't answering enough Oliver scowled and answered anyway. “No, I had a late morning.”  He didn't expect the other to flinch before baring his teeth and taking a ragged breath. 

 

Holding out a rolled up note still sealed then and Adrian’s hand was shaking as he said it. “Marcus is dead.” 

 

Oliver felt like the floor tilted under him. “W-what?” He stuttered only to grab the rolled wax-sealed parchment and shove Adrian back towards his door. “Get out if this is some kind of sick joke Pucey!” He snarled. Only for Adrian to pull a quick maneuver and grab both his wrists. How he managed to be so presentable when he was Marcus’ best friend infuriated Oliver. He could feel his eyes watering though as he let it sink in. 

 

“It’s not a fucking joke, I got an owl this morning and instructions to make sure that got to you so I will do at least that fucking much for him. Read the damn thing, I’ll let you know where he’s buried when I find out. If you come to the funeral is up to you.” And maybe Pucey wasn’t as alright as Oliver thought because his voice was shaking as hard as his hands as he said it before he dropped Oliver’s wrists and stormed out. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Oliver never did make it to the funeral. It was in the papers about the crowds that had shown up. Apparently, Marcus had planned it for himself. The anger issues were apparently a known side effect of his depression. The fucking apology Oliver had hand delivered to him ruined anything he read in the papers, though. The hand written apology breaking his heart more than he thought breaking up with Marcus or watching Marcus marry someone else ever did. 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to even visit Marcus’ grave until he received an owl in the mail. Apparently, the Widow Flint was sending out pictures to friends of her late Husband. He can honestly say he didn’t expect to receive one. Let alone one of when Marcus and Oliver were standing almost chest to chest. It had been the first time their teams had gone for the cup against each other. They weren’t enemies. Just the night before they had spent the night together and Oliver could still see that fucking knowing glint in Marcus’ eyes before he was moving in the picture and grinning out at him. The image of him was looking out with excitement all over his face and his hands clenched at his sides. Along the bottom of the framed picture was scrawled a small note. 

‘It was his favorite match.’ 

 

The next day he made it a point to find Marcus’ grave and lay the quidditch rule book they had scribbled all over in school down in front of the slab of marble. As soon as his hands were free of it Oliver felt the tears start and he pressed fingertips against the engraved name, 

  
“I love you.”


End file.
